La vida es bella
by Sakuragaby
Summary: El sufrir es parte de la vida. la vida siempre será bella a pesar de todo. Aun cuando pierdes a alguien importante, sin importar lo que haya pasado con esa persona. (UA, en una época no especificada, pero en el Japón Antiguo.)
1. Chapter 1

La vida es bella.

En aquellos tiempos del antiguo Japón, la mayoría de nobles se criaban con una ideología bastante errónea para nuestros tiempos.

Muchos terratenientes, emperadores o de más nobles llegaban a tener muchas mujeres a su disposición para satisfacer sus deseos carnales. Por ello, llegaban a tener numerosos hijos y por ende herederos.

…

Esta historia comienza con un gobernador de una pacífica área de Japón, tenía fuertes guerreros y bellas y trabajadoras mujeres.

En un día de bello cielo, el gobernador Watahiko murió de una enfermedad con la que llevaba luchando mucho tiempo. Su hijo mayor, Mitsumaza tomó el puesto de gobernador.

Mitsumaza era aún muy joven para tal responsabilidad, un joven de 17 años no podía cargar con todo. Pero tendría que hacerlo.

El joven Mitsumaza se casó con una bella jovencita de un pueblo.

Al poco tiempo de casados nació una niña a la que pusieron por nombre Saori. Lastimosamente, la Señora del gobernador murió días después del parto.

…

En otra área del antiguo Japón, un área fría donde había nieve casi todo el año, La hija del gobernador Gareki se casó con un hombre de buen apellido y nobles costumbres.

Del ese matrimonio nació un pequeño con las características peculiares de su madre, cabello rubio y unos ojos entre azules y grises al que llamaron Hyioga.

El padre de Hyioga murió de una enfermedad a causa de las bajas temperaturas que había especialmente en el Palacio y un en un día de tormenta hija del gobernador estaba afuera tratando de superar su pena cuando fue arrastrada por el viento hasta ese lago profundo que se congeló después de esa tormenta de nieve y granizo.

Quedando el rubio huérfano.

…

Un terrateniente de descendencia China tuvo un amorío con una mujer de dudosa reputación. De esa aventura nació un bebé de cabello negro que decidieron respondería al nombre de Shiryu.

Lastimosamente esta mujer abandonó incluso la vida buena solo por no atender al niño, por lo que el terrateniente decidió criar solo al niño. Desgraciadamente el joven padre contrajo una enfermedad mortal y altamente contagiosa, cosa que hizo que casi todos se contagiaran.

Se decidió que dejarían al niño lo más lejos posible de ahí para que sobreviviera, después de todo era un bebé de unos cuantos meses.

…

Un área hermosa del Japón. Un Gobernador se casa con una joven y ella trae al mundo a dos hijos.

La hija mayor, Seika y el menor, Seiya.

Después de un tiempo, la Señora del palacio murió al ser mordida por un animal venenoso. El gobernador murió de tristeza unos meses después cuando la hija mayor cumpliría los siete años y el menor apenas alcanzaría el primer año de vida.

…

La mejor área de todo Japón. Rica en ganado, cultivo, bella vegetación y naturaleza animal. Los más fuertes guerreros y las más hermosas mujeres.

Ahí vivía este hombre tan importante. El emperador de Japón en aquel entonces.

Sin embargo, era malo de corazón. Una mujer diferente cada semana, empleados nuevos cada tanto.

Pero, había una mujer especialmente hermosa que le llamaba mucho la atención. De sus muchas mujeres, era con la única que había tenido dos hijos.

Ikki el mayor y Shun el menor.

…

 _ **Notas: Vengo con otro! Este fic viene con la idea de…**_

 _ **Mi yo interna: Wait a minute! ¡¿No acabas de subir una historia de terror llena de tortura psicológica?!  
Yo: Sí ¿Por qué?  
Myi: ¡¿Y ahora me sales con uno que se llama La vida es bella?!**_

 _ **Por si ustedes tienen la misma duda que mi conciencia…**_

 _ **Verán, yo puedo estar un día sentada en la esquinita emo odiando mi vida y cuestionándome el por qué de la existencia humana…Y al otro montada en un burro/Pegaso vomita arcoíris repartiendo flores azúcar y muchos colores.**_

 _ **Este fic viene con una idea basada en la película con el mismo nombre. "La Vita é Bella" es una peli que si me toca el corazón, la recomiendo mucho.**_

 _ **Pero aquí solo viene un poco de ella, quizá el mensaje.**_

 _ **Bueno, espero les de curiosidad la historia y la lean!**_

 _ **Dejen sus comentarios, por favor!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada._**

 _"No importa cuántas veces me haga la misma pregunta. La respuesta no se encuentra en otro lado que la infinidad, y ahí no puedo llegar"_

 _…_

La lluvia caía con delicadez, creando una melodía agradable para pensar, reflexionar y responderse preguntas internamente.

El tercero en la línea de herederos era un puesto importante, pero sabía bien que jamás llegaría al poder.

¿Por qué?

Porque aquella zona en donde vivía era casi sacada de un cuento. La enfermedad más grave que en muchos años había llegado era una debilidad extrema, pero fue "Erradicada" sin que causara problemas más a un solo habitante. Por ende, sus hermanos mayores no sufrían enfermedad alguna que los hiciera perecer.

Las guerras no llegaban hasta ahí, a pesar de ser el lugar del Emperador. En ese lugar solo llegaban las noticias de asesinatos en las aldeas más pobres y peligrosas. Por tanto, sus hermanos jamás serían asesinados.

No es que le molestara eso, le molestaba la constante palabra que se convertía en mentira con respecto a "su vida pasada", como su padre había decidido llamarle.

 _"Jamás ha habido un asesinato… ¿Entonces cómo le llaman a lo que hicieron con él?"_ pensaba Ikki mientras la lluvia se tornaba recia y agresiva.

-Joven Señor, ¿en qué piensa?- preguntó una de las criadas entrando a la habitación con un par de mantas.  
-Estamos solos, no me llames así.- dijo el joven con una sonrisa de lado.  
-Ikki...- dijo ella suponiendo que "ese" tema le tenía triste de nuevo.  
-No te preocupes por mí. Puedes ocupar esas mantas para cubrirte.-  
-No es necesario, además tú te puedes enfermar y es peligroso que el tercero en la línea ande mocoso por todos lados.- dijo la chica rubia cubriendo la espalda del chico con una de las mantas.

El joven se aferró a la manta y pudo notar una ya gastada mancha de sangre seca. Apretó la manta en su mano mientras su vista seguía fija en la lluvia recia que movía los árboles como si quisiera derribarlos, aunque no pudiera verla se imaginaba que así era por su sonido.

-Esmeralda, dime una cosa.- dijo Ikki volteando para encontrarse con los ojos verde azulado de la rubia.  
-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó ella.  
-Primero siéntate a mi lado.- sentenció Ikki.

Ella obedeció y se sentó al lado del peliazul. Él la atrajo hacia sí para abrazarla.

-¿Cómo ves a mi Padre?- preguntó él acariciando el hombro de Esmeralda.  
-Con los ojos.- contestó ella haciendo reír a Ikki.  
-Me refiero a cómo lo ves como persona.- dijo el chico.  
-Pues…Es un hombre bueno, tanto con nosotros como con las personas de las aldeas cercanas. También parecer ser muy cariñoso con ustedes ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-  
-¿Sabes? No siempre fue así. En algún pasado fue bastante egocéntrico y malo, un empleado no duraba aquí dos semanas sin que lo despidieran. Tampoco era unido a nosotros. Y el que todos tengamos madres diferentes te hace pensar mucho aun ahora.- dijo Ikki.  
-Sé que no tiene el mejor pasado, pero si cambió fue por algo.- dijo la chica acurrucándose más en los fuertes brazos del hijo del Emperador.  
-Yo sé porque cambió…Por eso él y yo discutimos constantemente.- dijo el ojiazul con la mirada baja.  
-Siempre te he dicho que trates de llevarte bien con él. Escucharlo no te matará.- dijo ella a forma de "regaño"  
-Pero escucharlo puede hacer que yo lo mate.- dijo él con la mirada seria.

Esmeralda soltó un suspiro y acarició la mano de Ikki.

-¿Puedes quedarte a dormir aquí?- dijo Ikki atrapando a la rubia con su brazo libre.  
-Si quieres.- contestó ella.

No tenía miedo, Ikki era un joven respetuoso y no era la primera vez que dormían juntos.

Ella pensaba que Ikki era como un niño grande. Un guapo y fuerte niño grande que necesitaba sanar sus heridas para seguir disfrutando.

No sabía qué había sucedido y no lo preguntaría hasta que fuera el momento indicado. Lo único que sabía era que lo que paso había dejado a Ikki atrapado en el pasado.

Ikki se quedó dormido rápidamente y Esmeralda se quedó contemplando el rostro varonil y tranquilo de ese niño grande, escuchando cada latido lleno de melancolía, oyendo la respiración calmada y triste como un suspiro corto y constante, sintiendo el abrazo y el calor de este, contando cada segundo que pasaba junto a él.

…Entonces, se levantó de golpe.

-¡Ikki! ¡Ikki, despierta!- dijo moviendo el brazo del peliazul.  
-¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Estás bien?!-

Ella seguía asustada viendo hacia afuera.

-Esmeralda ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Ikki alarmado.  
-Había alguien en la puerta.- dijo la rubia con un hilo de voz.  
-Siempre hay gente afuera, sabes que mis hermanos son necios y salen incluso si hay una tormenta como esta. Además, también están los demás trabajadores y vigilantes. También pudo haber sido un animal.- dijo él tratando de calmarla.  
-No, tus hermanos están adentro y los vigilantes fijos en las puertas para no dejarlos salir.- dijo Esmeralda aún con la mirada llena de pánico en la puerta traslucida de la habitación.  
-Debe haber sido un animal.- dijo Ikki.  
-Era un humano…Tenía una espada y una capa. Miraba hacia acá, como si pudiera ver a través de la puerta.- dijo asustada.  
-Quizá lo imaginaste. Aunque si quieres voy a salir a ver.-  
-Espera…- dijo ella aún más nerviosa. –La puerta de tu habitación no tiene salida hacia afuera…Quiere decir que está adentro.- dijo.  
-¿Ves? Debe haber sido uno de mis hermanos queriendo jugar una broma pesada.-  
-Puede ser…-

Los dos volvieron recostarse, esta vez Ikki abrazaba más fuerte a la joven Esmeralda. Sintiendo como su pecho latía agitado por el susto para luego poco a poco ir calmándose y volver a ser tranquilo.

XxXxX

El chico comía una uva tranquilamente mientras miraba hacia adentro de ese bonito Palacio.

-¿Saben? Ahí tienen muy mala seguridad, me pasee por todo el lugar y nadie notó ni mi entrada ni mi salida ¡Miren! Hasta cogí varios racimos de uvas para mí y unas semillas de girasol para ti.- dijo el chico dando de comer a su ave.

El gato tigreado de gris y negro emitió un maullido de forma molesta mientras se acurrucaba en el regazo de su dueño.

-Lo siento, Tora, pero tú eres quisquilloso y no sé qué demonios darte de comer además de tus ratones de campo que tanto cuesta encontrar.-dijo el ojiverde acariciando la cabeza del animal de cuatro patas.

Pasó un largo rato recostado en la rama de aquel árbol de naranjas platicando animadamente con sus dos mascotas hasta que escuchó un grito proveniente de la cocina del Palacio que le hizo reír.

-¡¿Y las uvas?!- gritó una mujer.

-¿Qué dicen? ¿Nos vamos ya o nos quedamos a ver el espectáculo?- preguntó a los animales.

El gato se paró dispuesto a ver otro de los problemas armados a causa de su amo, pero el ave parecía querer salir volando y huir lo antes posible.  
-¡Ni lo sueñes, Kurorín!- dijo el chico tomando la pata de su emplumado amigo.

Y bajó para ver el interrogatorio sobre quién había tomado los racimos de uvas y las semillas de girasol.

Después de un rato decidió que ese problema estaba aburrido y regresó a casa con sus amigos.

XxXxX

-¿Sabes qué sería bueno en una noche como esta?- dijo el padre a la chica.  
-¿Qué cosa, padre?-  
-Que conozcas a alguien.- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
-¿A quién conoceré esta vez, padre?- dijo ella más como bufido que como pregunta.  
-Es un joven muy rico.- dijo muy alegre Mitsumaza.  
-No me voy a enamorar de su dinero.- respondió la pelilila.  
-¡Mi amor! ¡Saori, mi niña bella!- dijo él abrazando a su hija.  
-Vamos, pero si se va llorando no es mi culpa.- sentenció Saori.  
-Hagamos un trato. Si no te gusta este pretendiente, te dejó casarte con el que elijas, quiera él o no.-  
-Trato.- dijo la menor.

La joven salió y el joven Julián Solo quedó pasmado con su belleza de diosa.

-Mi Señora.- saludó el peliceleste.  
-¿Qué intenciones tienes conmigo?- preguntó ella sin devolver el saludo.  
-Pues, un matrimonio feliz y lleno de bendiciones y poder disfrutar una que otra noche de tu gran belleza.-

Esto último molestó a Saori, pese a que el chico era guapo y tenía una magnifica voz para encantar mujeres.

Ella se volteó a un lado indignada y sus ojos azul celeste se posaron en un joven que discutía con otra chica.

-No quiero a Julián Solo.- dijo Saori, y lo decía muy seria.  
-Bueno, ¿qué se le ha de hacer a los deseos de tan bello ángel? Me retiro, pero Saori Kido será mía algún día.- dijo el joven antes de irse.  
-Me disculpo por la actitud de Julián, con su permiso.- dijo un joven de largo cabello azul.  
-Propio. No se preocupen que mi hija es más complicada.- dijo el Señor del Palacio.

Saori se acercó a su padre con cierta timidez no muy propia de ella.

-Padre ¿Recuerdas el trato que hicimos?-  
-Sí hija, lo recuerdo y lo cumpliré a su tiempo. Cuando encuentres a alguien.-  
-Quiero al castaño de por allá.- dijo señalando a su "presa".

Mitsumaza suspiró y dijo:  
-Seiya…Bien, como tú quieras.- dijo Mitsumaza. –Pero será luego, ahora a dormir que ya es tarde.

XxXxX

-Pero…Si hago eso sería destruir…- dijo el chico rubio antes de darse cuenta de que lo estaban ignorando. -¡Maestro Camus, no me ignore!-

El maestro Camus bufó un poco y dijo despreocupado:  
-Vete ya a dormir, te estás volviendo molesto.-

El ojiazul se quedó pasmado ante la "cariñosa" de su Maestro.

-Vamos, Hyioga, hazle caso que yo también estoy cansado y no me quiero quedar toda la noche despierto a causa tuya. Vete a dormir ya.- dijo el hombre de cabello blanco.  
-¡¿Usted también Maestro Cristal?!- habló molesto Hyioga.

Camus se levantó y tomó a Hyioga para llevarlo sobre su hombro adentro.

-¡Maestro Camus, bájeme!- dijo el joven pataleando. -¡Maestro Cristal, ayúdeme!-

Cinco minutos después Hyioga estaba dormido.

-Podrías ser más suave con él.- dijo Cristal.  
-Sabes que lo hago porque lo quiero.- dijo Camus.  
-Lo sé.-

XxXxX

-Mira, Sunrei ahí están los campos de flores que te dije.- dijo el hombre de cabello negro señalando el extenso campo de variadas flores que había más adelante.  
-Tenías razón Shiryu, son hermosas…Más que todas las otras flores silvestres.- dijo Sunrei.  
-Dicen que hay un hombre que las cuida y que por eso han crecido como un campo, superando a las demás de su propia especie.- explicó el pelinegro.  
-Me gustaría conocerlo, seguramente tiene un corazón parecido al tuyo, Shiryu.- dijo la joven pelinegra.

Más atrás venían los mayores hablando de lo que siempre hablaban, Shiryu y Sunrei.

-¿Por qué no se casan ya?- dijo uno de los hombres.  
-A mí me parece bien que se tomen las cosas con calma, Death Mask.- dijo el hombre de cabello lila.  
-Mi hermano tiene razón, no pueden tomarse algo tan serio como el amor a la ligera…Como otros.- dijo el rubio mirando acusadoramente a Death Mask.  
-¡Cállate, Shion! ¡Solo lo dices porque Moo es tu hermano!-  
-Ustedes son únicos…Por eso me agradan.- dijo el pelirrojo.  
-¡Tú cállate Dhoko!- dijeron Shion y Death Mask al unísono.  
-¡Shhh! Van a despertar a Kiki.- dijo Moo.  
-¡Aww! Que buen padre eres.- Dijo Death Mask.

XxXxX

-No entiendo para qué venimos por aquí, hermana.- dijo el menor con un tono no muy educado.  
-¡Ya te dije que guardes silencio!- reprendió la mayor.  
-¡Pero, Seika, tengo sueño!- dijo el castaño.  
-¡Tú nunca entiendes, Seiya! Cálmate ya, que casi nos vamos. Solo venimos a hablar de los precios exagerados de los peces a causa de la escasez.- dijo Seika.  
-Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Tú eres la que se encarga de eso.-  
-Sí algún día yo no estoy, tú tendrás que hacer todo esto.-  
-No digas eso.- la mirada de Seiya se tornó ligeramente triste.

XxXxX

-¡¿Se puede saber dónde se metió ese niño esta vez?!- gritó el hombre rubio.  
-¡A nosotros no nos pregunte, Maestro!- dijeron los dos compañeros al unísono.  
-El que mucho habla es porque algo oculta.- dijo la rubia mirando a los dos jóvenes.  
-¡¿Y ustedes no se fijaron que salió?!- preguntó a los otros dos hombres.  
-¡Sabes bien que ese niño se esfuma sin que nadie se dé cuenta!- dijo el ojiazul.  
-¡Además su padre eres tú! ¡A nosotros no nos culpes!- dijo el peliceleste.  
-¡Y con esta lluvia! ¡Si no llega muerto, pues lo mató yo!- dijo y se quedó pensativo. -¡No! ¡Los dioses no lo quieran y lo traigan con bien!- dijo el hombre rubio ignorando a los presentes.

…

 ** _Notas: ¡Holi! Hoy vimos a un Ikki cursi! (Ana, anita, Onee-san! Yo te quiero mucho!)  
Bueno…creo que no tengo nada más que decir…_**

 ** _Así que…en fin._**

 ** _Gracias por leer esta cosa que va ir tomando forma ya más adelante…_**

 ** _Dejen sus coemntarios para saber cómo ven ustedes la hisotria, pr fa!_**

 ** _Bueno, bye bye, hasta la próxima! Buena noche…o buen día…depende…_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**_

 _ **respondiendo comentarios…Pues, no prometo nada con respecto a hacerlos llorar o no...Depende de muchas cosas. Como del anime que este viendo, de la música que este escuchando y del humor que ande…Pero lo más seguro es que si haya cosas tristes…**_

 _ **gracias a todos por su apoyo!**_

…

" _Bellas flores de color pureza que aún no se tiñen de carmín. Bellas flores de color pureza que rechazan el dulce y a la vez amargo aroma de la tristeza."_

…

-¡Traje fruta!- gritó el chico llegando a su casa.  
-¡¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre salir con esta lluvia endemoniada?!- regañaba el hombre rubio.  
-Ni está lloviendo tan fuerte, además no me ha pasado nada.- dijo el peliverde. 

El rubio puso su mano en la frente del más joven.

-¡Ya tienes fiebre de nuevo! ¡¿Ves cómo te va por andar de rebelde?!- decía el rubio.  
-Ya Maestro Albiore, cálmese un poco…Seguramente Shun tiene una muy buena explicación.- dijo el chico de cabello negro.  
-Solo fui a recuperar la espada que te habían robado…- dijo el peliverde entregando la espada a su padre. 

Aunque este acto parecía noble, Albiore palideció y tragó duro al escuchar eso.

-¿Fuiste a ese Palacio?- preguntó con un tono casi triste.  
-Sí…Lo siento, sé que no te gusta…- fue interrumpido por Albiore.  
-¿Te encontraste con alguien? ¡¿Te han dicho algo?!- preguntó bastante afligido.  
-No, nadie me vio…¿Por qué?-  
-Nada…Bueno. Me alegra que…¡Shun!- dijo afligido Albiore.

El joven de cabello verde perdió fuerzas y casi cae al suelo, pero el hombre de cabello celeste lo detuvo.

-Eres un necio de lo peor.- susurró el peliceleste.  
-Gracias, Afrodita.- dijo el padre del muchacho.  
-Albiore, deberías consultar con otro médico o algún sacerdote o curandero.- dijo el rubio.  
-Saben bien que lo hecho durante años y nadie ha logrado nada. Gracias a ustedes es que ahora por lo menos tiene fuerzas para salir. Antes que ustedes llegaran ni siquiera podía levantarse de la cama.-  
-Eso ha sido gracias a Shaka, Albiore.- dijo el peliceleste.  
-Y gracias a Afrodita tiene cierta confianza en sí mismo.- dijo Shaka.  
-Gracias. Aunque no tiene la que yo hubiera querido.- dijo Afrodita. 

La joven rubia entró a la habitación.

-Ya está descansando.-  
-Gracias, June.- dijo Albiore.  
-Maestro…¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?- dijo June.  
-Claro, June.- contestó el maestro.  
-¿Shun de verdad es su hijo?-

Esa pregunta fue un golpe duro para Albiore, pues sabía muy bien que esa pregunta tendría que contestarla tarde o temprano, y lo que era aún peor, tendría que decírselo a su hijo.

-Hablaremos de eso en otro momento. Ahora todos a dormir.- dijo bastante serio antes de retirarse.

…

-Maestro Camus…- murmuraba Hyioga entre un sueño no necesariamente tranquilo.

Cristal, que se había quedado despierto de todas formas para vigilar el sueño del joven, se levantó para acercarse a su discípulo. Acarició su cabeza para calmar la agitación de todo su cuerpo.

-Maestro Cristal…- seguía murmurando el rubio, pero esta vez más tranquilo.

El hombre de cabello blanco se levantó para ir a buscar a su compañero.

Caminó un largo rato por todo el palacio ya desgastado a causa de la falta de cuidado; aunque eso era entendible, después de la muerte del Señor del Palacio y la de su hija y su esposo, el Palacio había quedado a cargo de un niño que no sabía sentarse solo y dos hombres que habían vivido una vida nómada casi desde su nacimiento.

Se encontró con el hombre de mirada fría sentado en una roca del bastante extenso jardín.

-¿Se ha despertado de nuevo?- preguntó el ojiazul.  
-No, pero parece tener pesadillas.- informó Cristal.  
-Algo anda mal.- dijo Camus.  
-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó el de cabello blanco.  
-Huele a pólvora…Guerra, sangre.- dijo mirando hacia el frente.  
-¡Pero qué cosas dices!- dijo Cristal riendo. –Ya me había asustado, no hagas ese tipo de bromas ¿Quieres?-

La explosión cayó en el Palacio cerca de la habitación del joven Hyioga.

-¡Hyioga! ¡Hyioga, contesta!- llamaban ambos mientras corrían hacia el ya destruido e incendiado Palacio.  
-¿Crees que..?- preguntó Cristal temiendo lo peor.  
-No. No podemos pensar ese tipo de cosas…Solo tiene catorce, tiene toda la vida por delante.- dijo Camus tratando de creerse a sí mismo.

Siguieron corriendo hasta que escucharon la suave voz de Hyioga.  
-¡Aux…i..li..o!- se escuchaba la voz del más joven de los tres suplicando entre sollozos y gemidos ayuda.  
-¡Hyioga! ¡Resiste!- gritó Cristal.

Grave error.

En esa zona la nieve estaba presente casi todo el año, la montaña estaba justo al lado del Palacio, llena de nieve y trozos de hielo que matarían a cualquiera.

Las avalanchas se producen por una vibración que empuja la nieve en picada.

Solamente un estruendo enorme que Camus escuchó a tiempo para apartarse creyendo que también arrastraba a su compañero, pero solo era su capa.

La nieve era sin duda hermosa por sí sola, blanca y pura. Pero manchada del gris de las rocas y la sangre color carmín era la obra más realista y horrible que un ser vivo podía ver.

Los ojos de Camus se quedaron fijos en esa obra de arte, olvidando por un momento la razón de la muerte de Cristal.

Cuando se volteó para buscar a Hyioga, lo encontraron más rápido de lo que hubiera querido.

Los ojos azules del joven que antes ya había quedado huérfano estaban llenos de lágrimas que caían y se perdían en la gruesa capa de nieve.

-Hyioga…Yo.- Esas fueron las últimas palabras del Maestro Camus para Hyioga antes de que su cuerpo fuera atravesado por algo que solo se puede identificar como un rayo rojo de luz.

-Escapa mientras puedas, muchacho.- dijo una voz masculina mientras recogía el ya ensangrentado cuerpo de Camus.

Hyioga corrió tanto como pudo tropezando varias veces por las lágrimas que nublaban su vista.

…

Los gritos inundaban todo el Palacio. Pero los gritos solo eran de dos personas desgarradas por el dolor del alma.

Una joven de largos cabellos lilas que lloraba sobre el cuerpo de su padre muerto por una flecha color dorado clavada en su corazón.

Y un joven de fuerte mirada que llamaba desesperado a su perdida hermana. La llamaba y la llamaba esperando una respuesta o por lo menos un cuerpo sobre el que llorar.

-Escapen mientras puedan.- dijo una figura distorsionada por la oscuridad de la noche antes de desaparecer en esta misma.

El castaño tomó el arco que estaba tirado y sacó la flecha del pecho de Mitsumaza.

-Sé que no es fácil. Pero yo quiero encontrar a mi hermana y no te dejaré a tu suerte. Ven conmigo y yo te protegeré, Saori.- dijo con la mirada fija en los ojos de Saori.

Así ambos jóvenes se perdieron entre las ramas del bosque.

…

Todos, absolutamente todos estaban muertos a su alrededor.

Todo pasó tan rápido. Primero todos se volvieron locos de la nada. Varios se suicidaron, otros se asesinaron entre sí, otros murieron por los ataques tan fugaces que hubo.

Pero, cuando esa mujer que él tenía en brazos fue atravesada por ese algo desconocido y dirigió sus últimas palabras a esos oídos ensordecidos por la muerte, fue la muerte de su alma.

-Lamento no haberte escuchado y lamento dejarte aquí, pero necesito buscar a mi hermano y ahora sé donde está.- dijo con lágrimas en su rostro al tiempo que se levantaba para enterrar a su amada.

Se despidió en silencio antes de desaparecer entre las tinieblas de aquella fatídica noche.

…

Nada podría haberlo preparado para una cosa como aquella, ni las enseñanzas de sus maestros ni todos los escritos que había leído.

Parecía imposible que el camino tranquilo y pintoresco llegase a ser testigo mudo de un acto tan propio de esa raza que en un tiempo lejano habría sido perfecta.

Decenas de personas que dormían en sus hogares fueron asesinadas, pero, aunque fuese un sentimiento egoísta, lo que era pero era la muerte de sus seres queridos.

Shion fue asesinado por una explosión, pero no cualquier explosión, era extraña, llena de un poder que difícilmente creería humano.

Moo también parecía estar muerto a causa de un golpe tan extraño como fuerte, como si el viento le hubiese lanzado un árbol.

Dhoko había desaparecido después de tratar de ayudar a las personas del camino.

y, Sunrei había caído a una cascada justo frente a sus ojos y no había salido aún…Sin duda estaba muerta.

Death Mask también había quedado desaparecido. Lo más seguro es que todos estaban muertos.

Shiryu no entendía por qué había pasado eso, la noche era tan perfecta con esa lluvia intermitente y la brisa que desafiaba a las personas.

Tenía a Kiki abrazado a su pierna derecha, sorprendido y asustado por todo lo que sus ojos de niño veían. Lo cargo y lo abrazó para tranquilizarse ambos, para tratar de despertar de tan horrible pesadilla.

-Te prometo que estaremos bien. Vamos, tratemos de recordar lo bueno y olvidar esta noche…Nadie te hará daño a ti.- dijo abrazando al niño pelirrojo.

-Cumple tu promesa. Escapa ahora.- dijo alguien que podía confundirse con un grueso árbol.

Shiryu decidió que era mejor no hacer preguntas y caminar tranquilamente hasta perderse en alguna parte del bosque.

…

-¡Todos al cuarto de refugio!- gritaba Albiore.  
-Maestro ¡¿Qué sucede?!- preguntaron los dos chicos a la vez.  
-Rheda, Spika, no hagan preguntas y obedezcan.- Sentenció Albiore

Cuando ya todos estaban en esa habitación bajo la tierra, Albiore supo que era el momento para hablar de eso a lo que le temía.

-Escuchen, estamos en riesgo y no puedo asegurar que todos sobrevivan.- dijo Albiore.  
-Si acaso ninguno de nosotros tres sobrevive, ustedes saben muy bien como sobrevivir solos.- dijo Afrodita.  
-Confiamos en ustedes, y probablemente esta sea la despedida. June, Shun, Spika, Rheda, sobrevivan.- dijo Shaka.

La mirada vidriosa de Albiore se dirigió hacia el cansado Shun que tosía a causa del humo y la humedad.

-Shun, creo que es hora de decirte eso que no quería.- dijo el rubio.  
-¿Padre?- la mirada del peliverde era bastante confusa.  
-Siempre serás mi hijo, pero no de sangre. No soy tu padre, eres hijo del Emperador de Japón.- dijo el rubio.  
-No importa, siempre serás mi padre ¿Recuerdas? Así que no tienes que preocuparte por eso, concéntrate en regresar junto con Shaka y Afrodita.- dijo Shun con la misma sonrisa que siempre tenía en la cara.  
-Tengo una mejor idea.- dijo Spika.  
-Habla ya.- dijo Rheda.  
-Escapemos todos juntos, hacia el bosque.- explicó Spika.

Todos se miraron con una sonrisa y asintieron.

-Por fin sirves para algo, eh mi amigo.- dijo Rheda pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de Spika.  
-Ya, los dos.- dijo June.

Todos salieron del refugio para escapar.

Habían corrido ya un buen rato y seguían siendo perseguidos, hasta que los alcanzaron.

El primero en ser asesinado fue Albiore con un corte hecho por algo invisible en el pecho. Fue seguido de Shaka que murió por una explosión junto con Afrodita.

Mientras trataban de escapar, Rheda y Spika fueron alcanzados por las lanzas. Y June desapareció antes de que Shun lograra ver qué había pasado con ella.

-Escapa ahora, niño.- dijo una voz femenina proveniente desde un lugar un tano lejano.  
-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué habían hecho ellos para que ustedes llevaran a cabo tal masacre?!- gritó el ojiverde.  
-¿No me oíste? Te dije que te fueras.- volvió a decir la mujer.  
-No son humanos…- dijo el peliverde desviando su mirada al campo de flores que con tanto esmero había cuidado y que ahora estaban manchadas con sangre de sus amigos.  
-Las demás personas pueden decir eso, que lo que hacemos son actos inhumanos…-La mujer fue interrumpida por Shun.  
-No te hagas la que no sabes…No son humanos, son creaturas, creaturas con apariencia humana.-  
-Escapa ya antes de que me arrepienta y te mate.-

El joven se dio la vuelta, no sin antes recoger la espada de su padre y n ramo de bellas flores coloreadas de rojo.

…

 _ **Notas: ¡Hola! Sangre, muerte y destrucción! Lo sé, soy un amor de persona. Probablemente eso de las creaturas deje una que otra duda…peeeero, eso se irá descubriendo después, a medida que avancemos con la trama.  
Bueno!**_

 _ **Gracias por leer! Peuden dejar sus comentarios si quieren, con dudas, impresiones, predicciones, lo que quisieran que pasara, cosas así!**_

 _ **Muchas gracias y hasta la próxima! (esperemos que sea pasado mañana, pero no prometo nada)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**_

" _Los humanos fueron alguna vez perfectos, pero la evolución no siempre es buena. Las creaturas de ese día no eran completamente humanas, eran una evolución de los humanos."_

…

El bosque parecía estar intacto, como si la guerra tan repentina y cruel no alcanzara los viejos troncos ni las delgadas ramas.

Las hojas eran una excepción, la lluvia provocaba la apariencia de estar llorando, como si lamentaran la muerte de tantas personas.

Mientras caminaban, el castaño trataba de animar un poco a Saori. Ambos habían perdido seres queridos, ambos habían perdido la única familia que les quedaba; por eso Seiya creía que podían apoyarse mutuamente para no sentir tanta soledad.

-¿Sabes? Cuando estaba triste, mi hermana siempre dijo que las estrellas tenían la respuesta.- dijo Seiya tirándose en el suelo boca arriba.  
-¿Qué haces?- preguntó ella.  
-Mira las estrellas, guarda silencio e intenta escucharlas.- dijo Seiya estirando una mano hacia el cielo. –Si te imaginas que puedes tomarlas, tendrás una pequeña parte del cosmos en la palma de tu mano.-

Ella se sentó junto a él y le preguntó con una sonrisa: -¿Eso también te lo dijo tu hermana?-  
-No, eso lo aprendí por lo que ella me dijo.-contestó el castaño.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento hasta que Seiya volvió a sacar tema de conversación.

-Nunca creí que el oro fuera tan ligero.- dijo Seiya tomando el arco dorado.  
-Con eso mataron a mi padre…pero me parece algo muy bello.- dijo ella tomando la flecha.  
-No lo dudo, tanto el arco como la flecha poseen un brillo semejante al del sol…Y el sol es algo muy bello*- dijo Seiya tomando la mano de Saori en que tenía la flecha.

Ella derramó unas cuantas lágrimas y se recostó en el suelo junto al castaño, colocando su cabeza en el brazo de este.

Pasó un buen rato en el que solo se escuchaba el sonido del viento y la madera crujiendo en el fuego a lo lejos, hasta que el ruido de unos pasos apresurados y varas caídas los alteraron.

Seiya tomó el arco y flecha y se puso en guardia mientras protegía a Saori como un escudo humano.

Pero se dieron cuenta pronto de que no era necesario pelear. Era un joven más o menos de su misma edad que venía llorando de manera desconsolada.

Seiya se acercó al chico rubio y puso su mano en el hombro de este.  
-Oye…tranquilízate un poco ¿Si? Ven hablemos un poco.- le dijo el castaño al desconsolado chico.

Hubo un largo momento que estuvo ocupado por un fúnebre e incómodo silencio.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Saori.  
-Hyioga.- contestó un poco más tranquilo.  
-Hyioga…Supongo que los motivos que te trajeron hasta aquí son los mismos que los nuestros.- dijo el castaño.  
-Guerra, muerte, un hombre desconocido.- dijo apretando sus puños y derramando lágrimas de impotencia combinada con rabia y tristeza.  
-Entonces supongo bien.- dijo Seiya.  
-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó Hyioga.  
-Yo soy Saori…Creo que es mejor dejarlo solo en eso ¿Les parece?- dijo la pelilila.

Ambos asintieron.

-Yo soy Seiya.- dijo el castaño.  
-Y, bueno, ya lo dije ¿No? Me llamo Hyioga.- dijo riendo un poco.  
-¿Tienen alguna idea de quién provocó los ataques?- preguntó Saori.  
-Nada…- dijo Hyioga.  
-Solo sé que quién sea que haya sido, lo voy a encontrar para que me devuelva a mi hermana.- dijo Seiya.  
-¿Secuestraron a tu hermana?- preguntó el rubio.  
-Eso quiero pensar, si no estaba entre las personas muertas, tienen que haber sido ellos.- contestó el castaño.  
-A mi padre si lo mataron.- dijo Saori jugando con sus dedos.  
-Yo no recuerdo mucho de mi familia de sangre, pero a mis maestros los mataron también. Uno murió a causa de una avalancha por mi culpa y al otro lo asesinaron frente a mis ojos.- dijo Hyioga volteando su mirada hacia el cielo estrellado.  
-Yo tampoco recuerdo mucho de mis padres, por eso mi hermana fue mi mundo durante mucho tiempo.- dijo Seiya.  
-Mi padre siempre hizo el papel de ambos, madre y padre, siempre estuvo ahí.- dijo Saori.

Mientras hablaban, otro ruido los alertó, pero esta vez supieron al instante que no debían pelear porque aquel ruido era alguien hablando aparentemente con un niño.

-¿Ves? Ahí donde tus ojitos no pueden ver está tu padre. Detrás de esas miles de estrellas brillantes, viéndote preocupado por tus lágrimas.- decía un chico ya bastante cerca.

El chico se paró en seco cuando los vio a todos sentados en el suelo y sonrió.

-¿Será que puedo quedarme con ustedes esta noche?- dijo el chico pelinegro que cargaba a un niño de unos cinco años.  
-Claro. Por tus palabras creo que el destino ha decidido reunirnos a todos aquí.- dijo Saori.  
-Gracias. Soy Shiryu y él es Kiki.- dijo presentándose.  
-Hola, Kiki.- dijo Hyioga saludando al niño.  
El niño se acurrucó más en los brazos de Shiryu evitando el contacto de la mano de Hyioga.  
-Serán amigos, Kiki, saluda.- dijo el pelinegro.  
-Hola.- dijo el niño aún sollozando un poco.  
-¿Puedo preguntar qué te trajo hasta esta reunión de desdichados de luto?- preguntó Seiya con cierta gracia para animar el ambiente.  
-Mis maestros murieron y mi amiga también. Uno de mis maestros es el padre de Kiki- contestó Shiryu.  
-Papá dice que ustedes no son solo amigos.- dijo el niño.

Shiryu se sonrojó y dijo bastante nervioso.  
-Ciertamente, Kiki, ella es como mi hermana, una parte de mí.- dijo provocando risas en todos los presentes.  
-Creo que ya todos entendimos que esa chica tiene ganado el corazón de cierto nuevo amigo mío.- dijo Seiya. 

Shiryu bajó la mirada y sonrió tristemente.  
-Así es…Pero…- rió un poco mientras miraba hacia arriba y trataba de esconder las lágrimas.  
-Yo…Lo siento, no quise…- dijo Seiya.  
-No importa, al contrario, te lo agradezco. Necesitaba llorar un poco.- dijo Shiryu viendo que el niño se había quedado dormido en la pierna de Hyioga.  
-Te haré un resumen de todo lo que nos ha pasado a nosotros. A mi hermana la han secuestrado esos malditos, al padre de Saori lo mataron esos mismos malditos, a los maestros de Hyioga también los asesinaron y lo más probable es que también lo hayan hecho los mismos malditos.- dijo Seiya.  
-Gracias, qué fino.- dijo Shiryu con un poco de sarcasmo.

…

Él sabía muy bien que esa guerra no era normal, que había algo diferente en todo eso. La presencia de aquellas creaturas no era humana, era algo intimidante como impresionante. Si no hubiese estado tan triste y molesto, quizá se hubiera quedado paralizado por aquella presencia.

Llevaba consigo la espada con cadena de su padre, había algo además del cargo dentro de ese objeto, algo que siempre había llamado la atención de Shun. Desde la primera vez que la vio hasta ahora que la tenía en su mano.

-Hijo del Emperador…Tengo una idea de porque me tiraron a la intemperie.- dijo tomando aire entre cada palabra.

Cada vez su andar se volvía más lento y pesado, el aire del bosque parecía desvanecerse a su alrededor.

-Maldición…¡¿No puedo si quiera caminar en paz?! ¡¿Tienen que tratarme así?! ¡¿Qué les he hecho?! Ya ni siquiera me quedan mis amigos animales.- dijo recostándose en un árbol.

En ese momento sintió algo lamiendo su rostro. Abrió los ojos y se topó con los únicos amigos que le quedaban.  
-Toru, Kurorín, me alegra que estén bien.- dijo acariciando a ambos. –Si ya no despierto ¿Me traerían una flor de mi jardín?- dijo Shun con un tono no muy divertido, cosa que molestó a cierto gato. –Anda, no te enojes que bien sabes que es enserio.- dijo un poco antes de quedarse dormido.

…

Sentimientos, amor, gratitud, confianza…Todo parecía haber perdido un significado, como si su alma se hubiera tornado negra o simplemente hubiese desaparecido.

La única esperanza que le quedaba después de la muerte de todas las personas a quienes quería era su hermano. Pero como el destino parecía no tener ni una pizca de suerte para él, el que su padre dijo era el hogar de su hermano había sido destruido.

Entonces, había llegado a la terrible conclusión de que el amor solo lleva al dolor, la solución era alejarse de todo y de todos para no sentir el dolor de perder a alguien.

Caminando y caminando perdió el rumbo, pero al fin y al cabo ya no interesaba si moría de sed y hambre o si lo devoraban los lobos.

Claro, eso hasta que ve una carita muy conocida cubierta de sudor y abriendo desesperadamente su boca en busca de aire.

El peliazul se le acercó despacio, con el corazón latiendo tanto que casi parecía salirse de su pecho.

-Shun…Eres tú.- dijo al ver su cabello verde y su pálida piel; pero lo que le convenció, fue aquel medallón de plata y bronce que colgaba de su cuello.

Esperaba una respuesta pero lo único que salía de los ya decolorados labios de Shun eran gemidos que buscaban aire. Al ver esto, Ikki recostó a su hermano en sus rodillas mientras acariciaba su pecho de arriba hacia abajo y con la otra mano rozaba suave y delicadamente su garganta.

-¿Me escuchas? puede que sí, puedo que no; pero igual lo diré: Mamá hacia esto cuando eras un pequeño bebé y siempre me decía que solo estabas durmiendo y soñabas que estabas en el agua…Ella siempre cuidó muy bien de ti, bueno, al menos eso parecía.- dijo el ojiazul.  
-¿Eres mi hermano?- preguntó el peliverde con una voz atrapada en un suspiro.  
-Shun…Sí, soy tu hermano y me llamo Ikki.- dijo el peliazul con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

Ahora volvía a tener una razón para vivir, ahora tenía la imagen de esos ojos curiosos y llenos de vida para recordarle la alegría de la vida. Al parecer su alma había regresado al ver el alma de su hermano.

Shun se sentó con un poco de dificultad para verle a los ojos.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy tu hermano?- preguntó el más joven con un poco de nerviosismo en su voz.  
-Pues, si no me equivoco, deberías tener 13 años, tener un cuerpo débil ante las enfermedades, tu hogar ha sido destruido, y llevas un medallón de bronce y plata en tu cuello.- dijo acariciando la blanca mejilla de Shun.  
-¿Ese medallón era tuyo?- preguntó dándole varias vueltas al objeto.  
-No, era de mamá, te lo dio cuando naciste. Dijo que eras el único que podía llevarlo.- dijo Ikki.  
-¿Nuestro padre es…?- el peliazul le interrumpió.  
-El Emperador…bueno, era, murió.- dijo rascándose la nuca.  
-Buenooo.- dijo parándose y estirándose el peliverde. –Hay personas hacia el norte, creo que debemos ir.- dijo.

La mirada de Ikki parecía confundida por el repentino cambio de su hermano, pero decidió seguirlo.

Era gracioso, Ikki, el gran hijo del Emperador, el hombre más fuerte que Japón hubiera conocido jamás ahora seguía a un niño de trece años que hablaba tranquilamente con un gato.

El peliazul rió un poco ante el pensamiento y siguió caminando tras el peliverde que de vez en vez se volteaba para verlo y dirigirle una inocente sonrisa.

Unos minutos de caminata y había llegado a donde estaba un grupo de personas sentada alrededor de un fogata.  
-¡Más amigos nuevos!- gritó un chico castaño.  
-¿Cómo pasas de hablar de venganza a "¡Mas nuevos amigos!"?- preguntó el pelinegro.  
-¿Podemos quedarnos con ustedes? ¿Por lo menos está noche?- preguntó el más joven de los hermanos.  
-Claro, pero antes debemos preguntarles por qué han acabado en este bosque tan profundo tan tarde en la madrugada.- dijo Seiya.  
-¡Seiya! No puedes preguntar esas cosas así a la ligera.- regañó la pelilila.  
-No importa. Mis amigos y mi padre fueron asesinados.- dijo Shun.  
-Toda mi familia fue asesinada de manera bastante extraña.- dijo Ikki.  
-Entonces todos estamos en una situación similar. Por eso debemos apoyarnos entre todos ¿No creen? Así podemos también tomar venganza por nuestros seres queridos.- dijo Seiya.  
-Me llamo Shiryu y, como ya dijo Seiya, mi situación es similar a la suya, asesinaron a mis maestros y a mi mejor amiga.- dijo u volteó a ver a Kiki.- y él es Kiki, hijo de uno de mis maestros.-  
-Yo soy Saori y mi padre está muerto a causa de malas personas.- dijo la pelilla un poco triste.  
-Y a mi hermana la secuestraron.- dijo Seiya. –Ya dijeron varias veces mi nombre, así que ya no es necesario.- dijo Seiya.  
-Mis maestros murieron. Me llamo Hyioga.- dijo el rubio.  
-Bueno, pues, ya dije que pasó. Me llamo Shun.- dijo el peliverde.  
-Yo soy Ikki.- dijo el peliazul.  
-Bien, ya que nos presentamos, ¿están dispuestos a unirse a nosotros en busca de venganza?- dijo el castaño.  
-Bien.- dijo Ikki.  
-Los acompañaré también.- dijo Shun.

La idea de la venganza no era de su agrado, pero había algo extraño en ese grupo de personas que estaba frente a él, algo que le intrigaba porque se sentía identificado con ese "algo".

-Creo que todos necesitamos dormir un poco ¿Qué dicen?- dijo Shiryu tras un bostezo.  
-Duerman, pero hay guerra. Yo haré la primera guardia.- dijo Shun.  
-Gracias.- dijo Hyioga.

…

El sol ya se asomaba por el horizonte. Era tan cínico como hermoso pensar en el hecho de que las guerras generalmente se esconden en las tinieblas tenebrosas de la noche, que el sol rara vez veía las masacres y escuchaba los desgarradores gritos de personas torturadas y horrorizadas.

-Por eso te admiro Amaterasu**- dijo en voz baja mientras sacaba un espejo circular que tenía algo parecido a un sol en el centro. –Pensar que cuando robé este espejo estaba robando algo que en cierta parte era mío…Yata no Kagami, el espejo de la sabiduría y la honestidad.- en ese momento el sol bajó un poco su brillo.- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te molesta que yo lo tenga, Amaterasu?-

…

 _ **Notas: Holi! Suri154, gracias por tu apoyo en todos mis fics, de verdad se aprecia!**_ Sychronicity girl, sí, hay que confiar en Camus…Confíen en Camus.

 _ ***…Si alguien de aquí ya ha leído mis otros fics se dará cuenta que he recomendado una saga "Los héroes del Olimpo", que es la segunda saga de Percy Jackson (la primera no la he leído a fondo porque me aburrió) por eso recomiendo la segunda. El caso es que si lo han leído van entender que hay SeiyaxWill subliminal! No me maten, es pura bayuncada.  
**…Amaterasu es la diosa Japonesa que representa al sol, al parecer está encerradita en una cueva y con el espejo Yata no Kagami **_ _**la diosa Ame-no-Uzume reflejó a Amaterasu al salir de la cueva. El espejo junto con la espada Kusanagi y el collar de joyas son los tres tesoros de la Familia Imperial Japonesa desde que le dieron el espejo y la espada al nieto de Amaterasu.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Sigan dejando sus comentarios, en verdad ayudan mucho a inspirarme y saber que la historia es de su agrado!**_

 _ **Nos vemos luego!...bueno, leemos…no creo ver a ninguno muy pronto.**_

 _ **Bueno, Bye!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**_

Suri154: Pues con las dos pelis que han sacado, no mucho, me gustan más los libros en cuanto a Percy Jackson se refiere.  
Sychronicity girl: algún día subiré el crossover, mi amiga, algún día…  
Loba-san: Me alegra mucho que te gusten mis fics y que te animaras a comentar! ¡Aquí no hay pena, se aceptan hasta críticas constructivas! (porque así se deberían tomar todas). Y ¿YO? ¿Cruel? Pero si soy un ángel…subidito del tártaro…pero ángel al fin y al cabo.  
IRIS: Te daré gusto con la pareja que veo que te gusta!  
Gracias a todos por comentar!

...

" _La guerra siempre ha sido peligrosa porque siempre es entre enemigos. Pero la guerra más peligrosa es aquella que se libra en contra de uno mismo"._

…

Las gotas que le caían en el rostro lograron despertarla. Se levantó recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior, sacudió su cabeza apartando los recuerdos tan crueles.

Vio a su alrededor y pudo ver al chico rubio que había perdido dos veces a su familia, al pelinegro que dormía abrazando a un niño que había quedado huérfano y al peliazul que dormía recostado sobre un árbol; pero sus ojos no lograban encontrar a ese castaño de ojos color ámbar que tanto había llamado su atención.

Con el afán de encontrarlo, caminó cerca de donde estaban los demás y entonces el suave olor a agua dulce le atrajo más que su objetivo original.

Sin embargo, cuando se acercó a un pequeño claro donde había algo parecido a un muy pequeño lago, vio a Seiya mientras parecía tomar un baño.

Saori no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito, pero lo suficientemente notorio para que el castaño se volteara y se quedara helado.  
-Sa…Saori.- dijo metiéndose al agua hasta el cuello.  
-¡Yo…Lo siento mucho!- dijo y se dio la vuelta para después irse corriendo.

El castaño se quedó otro rato metido en el agua sonrojado y con la piel eriza a causa de la vergüenza.

Mientras caminaba con el rostro cubierto por sus manos, la pelilila seguía pensando en aquel chico que en cuanto lo vio le pareció atractivo, después le pareció generoso y valiente…Y ahora le parecía más atractivo.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado de nuevo al lugar donde estaban dormidos los demás. Observó a cada uno y sonrió al pensar en el hecho de que hechos tan tristes los llevaran a todos a juntarse y tal vez forjar una amistad.

-Ahora que lo pienso…Falta alguien.- dijo y trató de repasar en su mente a todas las personas que había conocido la noche anterior. -¡Shun! Pero estaba haciendo guardia.- dijo Saori y se sentó de nuevo en aquel tronco plano donde había dormido.  
-¿Qué tanto balbuceas?- preguntó el peliazul despertando y poniéndose en pie.  
-Nada, solo hablaba conmigo misma.- dijo Saori un poco nerviosa.  
-¿Y Shun?- volvió a preguntar Ikki.  
-Debe seguir haciendo guardia.- contestó la pelilila.

Ikki se levantó para buscar a su hermano, lo malo era que no sabía dónde estaba. Camino un poco alrededor de donde habían dormido y después se fue un poco más a las afueras del bosque.

-Podrías ir a dormir un poco, yo me quedaré cuidando ahora…Además ya es de día y ay varios despiertos.- dijo Ikki acercándose al peliverde y colocando su mano en su hombro.  
-Buenos días, Ikki. Gracias, pero estoy bien.- respondió Shun acariciando la cabeza de Kuro, su cuervo.  
-¿Seguro?- preguntó el ojiazul.  
-Sí, estoy seguro.- respondió el peliverde.

A Shun le pareció un poco tierna la actitud de Ikki, el quedarse ahí parado intentado sacar tema de conversación.  
-Hay un claro si te adentras un poco más de donde durmieron, ve a tomar un baño y después me cubres para que vaya yo.- dijo Shun volteando su cabeza hacia su hermano.  
-¡Bien!- dijo Ikki para después irse corriendo.

Shun suspiró y se tiró de espaldas en el suelo húmedo del bosque.  
-¡¿Qué te hemos hecho, destino?! – gritó un poco molesto. Volvió a soltar otro suspiro.- Es extraño ¿Saben?- dijo hablándole a Toru y Kuro.- Seiya no sabe nada de guerra o de venganza, sin embargo su dolor lo lleva a hablar locuras. Saori sin duda no conoce lo que es una guerra, causa de haber estado siempre protegida por su padre y el área pacífica que le rodeaba. Hyioga conocía el dolor de la pérdida, pero no sabe qué es una guerra tan dura como para matar o morir. Shiryu se mantiene sereno por ese pequeño que le compaña, pero estoy casi seguro de que sufre mucho la muerte de sus compañeros; él tal vez sepa un poco de las injusticias de este mundo. Ikki vivió en una burbuja, los hijos que crecieron en el palacio del Emperador no conocen guerra o enfermedad, por eso no parece muy afectado. Ese es el panorama que yo veo, la sorpresa puede ser más grande que el dolor en todos, pero sin duda el rencor y las dudas serán más fuertes y duraderas. Sería mejor si nada hubiese…- su reflexión se interrumpió por un ataque de tos que duro unos cinco minutos.- pasado.- dijo entre jadeos.

Toru se acomodó en el regazo de Shun ronroneando, y Kuro sobaba su cabeza en el brazo del peliverde.  
-Ya, calma, no pasa nada. Hay Shun para un buen rato.- dijo acariciando a ambos animales.

…

Más que el luto que merecía su familia, lo que le mataba por dentro era la ira y la incertidumbre. En aquel momento cuando todo comenzó a venirse abajo, Ikki no supo qué hacer.

Jamás había presenciado una cosa como esa; personas que se volvían locas de un segundo a otro, gente muriendo de la nada, sangre en cantidades masivas. Todo era nuevo a los ojos del joven hijo del Emperador.

La guerra para él parecía ser un cuento de terror, algo sacado de la imaginación retorcida de alguien sin nada mejor que hacer. Pero jamás pensó que ese "cuento" llegara a hacerse realidad frente a sus ojos.

Pero, alguna vez había escuchado que cada mal se devuelve y que cada ben se multiplica, por eso pensaba que tal vez era un castigo por el pasado de su padre, que sus hermanos habían cometido sus errores y los habían pagado con sangre. Incluso los empleados podrán haber cometido faltas; hasta su querida Esmeralda, pero, él también cometió faltas y estaba vivo.

El sonido de sus pisadas tocando el agua lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, así como lo hizo la voz de Seiya.  
-Hola, Ikki.- dijo el castaño mientras terminaba de vestirse.  
-Hola. – dijo Ikki, quien por el contrario comenzaba a desvestirse.  
-Bueno, me voy…- dijo Seiya volviendo al lugar donde habían pasado la noche.  
-Pareces nervioso ¿Ha pasado algo?- preguntó el peliazul al ver a Seiya sonrojado y presuroso.  
-Pues…Saori me vio bañándome…solo el torso, pero igual…- dijo sentándose en una roca cercana a donde Ikki estaba.  
A Ikki se le salió una pequeña risita burlona.  
-Pues, ya no hay nada que hacer. Ve un enfrenta a la mujer que te vio desnudo y trata de conquistarla porque eres muy obvio y se te nota que te gusta.- dijo cerrando los ojos y hundiéndose en el agua por completo, dejando a Seiya en shock y más sonrojado de lo que ya estaba.

El castaño se levantó y se fue medio atontado por las palabras del hijo del emperador.

-¿Será que ellos serán mi nueva familia?- se preguntó a sí mismo el peliazul.  
-¿Tú quieres eso?- preguntó una voz detrás de él.

Se volteó y se encontró con los ojos verdes llenos de curiosidad de su hermano.  
-¿Desde hace cuánto estás ahí atrás?- preguntó el peliazul.  
-No mucho. Seiya dijo que se quedaría de guardia, así que vine a ver si hablaba un poco contigo…Y de paso me daba un baño.- contestó el peliverde antes de tirarse al agua, salpicando a Ikki.  
-¿Sabes? Creo que no es muy profundo…- dijo Ikki.  
-Sí, ya me di cuenta.- dijo Shun sobándose la espalda*.  
-¿De qué querías hablar?- preguntó Ikki bastante intrigado.  
-Nada en especial…Conocernos mejor, saber por qué no crecimos juntos.- dijo Shun.  
-¿Quieres saber por qué nuestro padre te abandonó y te dejó a tu suerte?- dijo Ikki.  
-Sí.-  
El peliazul soltó un suspiro y dijo: -Bien. Resulta que teníamos varios hermanos, mayores y menores, pero no de la misma madre.- dijo Ikki.  
-Ohh.- dijo Shun acercándose un poco más para escuchar mejor.  
-Nosotros somos los únicos hermanos de la misma madre. Pero, resulta que cuando naciste no lloraste, naciste "dormido", por decirlo de alguna manera.- dijo Ikki.  
-¿Muerto?- preguntó Shun suponiendo lo que Ikki quería decir de forma más suave.  
-Si quieres decirlo de esa manera…Sí. El punto es que nuestra madre estaba destrozada y salió corriendo llorando, dejando a las empleadas que ayudaron con el parto muy desconcertadas.-  
-¿Entonces soy un fantasma?- preguntó Shun medio divertido.  
-No, déjame terminar. Unos minutos después de que nuestra madre se fuera, comenzaste a reaccionar. Eso extraño a muchos, si no es que a todos.-  
-Eso no explica nada.- dijo Shun haciendo pedacitos una hoja.  
-Bueno, después de eso muchos rumores comenzaron, y el hecho de que pasaras enfermo no ayudaba mucho. El punto es que cuando tenías más o menos dos años, mamá escapó dejándote muy enfermo; entonces El Emperador decidió que no había razón para mantenerte en el Palacio y primero intentó matarte, pero solo logró herirte antes de arrepentirse, luego salió y te dejó quién sabe en dónde.- dijo Ikki un poco triste y apenado.  
-¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué nuestra madre escapó, o por qué El Emperador decidió matarme?- preguntó Shun con una seriedad nueva a los ojos del peliazul.  
-Solo sé que antes de morir, el Emperador dijo: "Te diré dónde está Shun, pero necesitas saber que si lo encuentras, encontrarás desgracia." También había criados que te llamaban "El niño maldito"- dijo Ikki.  
-"El niño maldito"…no es algo desconocido para mí, así que no te preocupes. Y, si quieres que todos seamos familia, estoy seguro de que no será muy difícil. Escucha.- dijo Shun indicando silencio.

A la distancia, se escuchaba lo que parecía una pelea de hermanos.  
-¡¿Por qué te quitas la ropa aquí?!- dijo una voz femenina que parecía ser de Saori.  
-¡Lo siento! ¡Olvidé que no estaba con mis maestros!- se disculpaba alguien que parecía ser Shiryu.  
-¡Shiryu! ¡Quiero ir al baño!- decía un niño pequeño.  
-Ve detrás de un arbolito.- dijo Shiryu.  
-¡Sé más responsable!- dijo Saori.  
-¡No tiene nada de malo!-

Los hermanos rieron un poco al comprender que aun en la guerra puede haber ciertos placeres y alegrías en la vida.

-Espero que la hermana de Seiya esté viva…Y que la amiga de Shiryu igual. y que June esté bien.- dijo Shun.  
-¿June?- preguntó Ikki al no saber de qué hablaba Shun.  
-Se perdió cuando nos atacaron. Era alguien muy especial para mí. Planeaba decirle hoy lo que siento por ella, es decir, bueno, ella es más que una amiga…- dijo Shun un poco triste.  
-Piensa que debe estar bien.- dijo Ikki.-El problema sería encontrarla.-  
-Y salir del claro…eso nos costará bastante si no lo encontramos…- murmuró Shun para sí mismo.  
-¿Qué decías?- preguntó Ikki.  
-No, nada. Mejor voy a ver si consigo algo de comer.- dijo saliendo y vistiéndose para irse adentrando más en el bosque.  
-Suerte…- dijo Ikki un poco confundido. –Hm, no me había dado cuenta que es un bosque de bambú.-dijo para sí mismo.

…

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Notas: Hola! Sé que no ha pasado tanto tiempo, pero según yo iba a estar actualizando cada dos días…pero por unos pequeñísimos problemas de salud no había podido actualizar, además de que tengo la suerte de pavo rellenito en navidad y a mí país se le dio por iniciar una era de hielo por culpa del fenómeno del niño. y que el fin de semana andaba tratando de conseguir trabajo para vacaciones ¡Sí, people! La niña de mami y de papi consiguió trabajo…la verdad es que voy a trabajar con mis papás…**_

 _ **Aclarando, el ave se llama Kuro (negro en japonés), y las veces que dicen "Kurorín" es como para molestar con cariño. Quienes ya vieron Tsubasa chronicles o leyeron Tsubasa Reservior Chronicle se les hará familiar (y para los que no, pues lo recomiendo mucho) (Onee-san, te estoy tirando a vos porque quiero que veas el anime y leas el manga, y decidle a la shinigami que también ella) la mayoría no entendió el último paréntesis, jajaja.**_

 _ ***…Eso pasó en la vida real con una de ms amigas en una piscina (Si mi Lauris lee esto, bueno, pa´que te acordes)**_

 _ **En fin!**_

 _ **Muchísimas gracias por leer! Sigan dejando sus comentarios tan inspiradores!  
y para los que querían JunexShun, pues, les he concedido el deseo.  
Hasta dentro de dos días!  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**_

El peliverde caminaba por el bosque observando cada detalle con todos los sentidos. Él sabía muy bien que necesitaba de todos sus capacidades para lograr encontrar aquello que no les dejaba salir del área del claro.

-¿Encontraste algo, Toru?- dijo el Shun viendo que el gato caminaba rodeando sus piernas mientras maullaba.

El gato le indicó el camino hasta lo que él esperaba fuera esa cosa tan extraña. En aquel punto del bosque, el césped cubría todo el suelo, pareciera que ahí la tierra era especialmente fértil, pero había tan solo una rama de bambú.

-¡Te encontré!-dijo Shun acariciando el bambú blanco.

Comparado con ese lugar, el claro era oscuro. La única rama de bambú era iluminada por una luz casi celestial que hacia resaltar el ya de por si extraño color blanco puro.

-No tienes idea de cómo me gustaría saber más de ti.- dijo aspirando el aroma tan puro del bambú color blanco.

Escuchó varias pisadas que se acercaban un poco apresuradas, casi desesperadas. Pensó que serían su hermano y los amigos que había hecho, así que se esforzó mucho para disimular su entusiasmo por la extraña planta.

-Oye, no soy nadie para juzgarte, pero te he escuchado hablar con el bambú y eso da miedo.- dijo Hyioga viendo extrañado al peliverde.  
-Más importante que eso…¡Nos hemos perdido! ¡No logramos encontrar ninguna salida posible! Es como si caminásemos en círculos.- dijo Saori.  
-Odio admitirlo, pero es cierto.- dijo Seiya.  
-las cosas no se ven bien, Shun. Creíamos que entre todos podíamos llegar a una solución.- dijo Shiryu.

Shun estaba a punto de echarse a reír, pero se mordía el labio inferior para no carcajearse frente a todos sus nuevos amigos y hermano. Además, sería una situación muy incómoda.

-Eso es a causa de esta extraña especie de bambú.- dijo hundiendo en el bambú una navaja.

Agua pura salía del agujero. Shun tomaba un poco en una cantimplora.

-Es cierto que es rara. Es blanca y ha crecido sola…Pero no veo la relación entre esa cosa y el que no podamos salir.- dijo Ikki.  
-Hay una vieja leyenda que habla de un hombre…  
 _Un niño admiraba mucho el bosque de bambú que rodeaba su pequeña y agradable aldea. Iba todos los días sin adentrarse demasiado para no perderse; pero un día, llevado por la curiosidad, fue un poco más lejos y conoció a una mujer que vivía sola en bosque con su hija. Con el tiempo fue tomando cariño por ambas, pero los habitantes de su aldea le advertían que ya no visitara ese bosque. Al crecer, el hombre se enamoró de la hija de la mujer, casándose con ella aun en contra de la voluntad de todos sus conocidos, incluso su hermana. Tuvo una hija, hasta ese momento nada parecía mal, pues vivían en el bosque sin que nadie los molestara._

 _Cierto día un hombre de aspecto extraño se perdió en el mismo bosque y buscó consejo en este hombre. Él respondió que era imposible salir del bosque cuando se llegaba hasta ese punto. El extraño vio también a la mujer e hija del habitante del bosque y preguntó: "¿Tu hija tenía un aspecto normal cuando nació?" la respuesta del hombre fue una historia bastante curiosa: "Una noche, vi a mi mujer salir de casa y la seguí por ser muy tarde. La vi abrazando a una rama de bambú muy extraña, era blanca. Poco después nació mi hija, pero no nació del vientre de mi esposa. La encontramos al lado del bambú blanco como si fuera una enorme semilla de piña, pero era una bebé. Mi mujer dijo que era su hija, yo lo acepté y sigo queriendo a ambas sin importar nada." La mujer y la niña no comían ni bebían nada más que el agua que brotaba del bambú blanco. Ambas eran hijas de ese ser tan extraño, sin embargo, era peligroso que eso siguiera existiendo. Se cortó al bambú blanco, lastimosamente la niña y la mujer también murieron. No se sabe nada más a cerca de ninguno de los involucrados en la historia más que el hombre no fue recibido en la aldea y el extraño siguió su viaje._

-¿Es ese bambú?- preguntó el pequeño Kiki.  
-Supongo. Es lo más seguro.- dijo Shun.  
-¿Cómo sabías de esa historia?, jamás oí de ella.- dijo Ikki.  
-Tampoco yo, y mi maestro contaba muchas historias.- dijo Shiryu.  
-Me la contó uno de mis maestros, Shaka. Dijo que la había visto en un sueño.- contestó el ojiverde.  
-En todo caso hay que cortarla ¿No?- dijo Seiya.  
-Sí. Así podremos salir de aquí.- dijo Shun.

El peliverde tomó la espada de Albiore y cortó al bambú de una sola vez dejando a todos impresionados por el filo de la espada.

-Impresionante. De verdad impresionante.- dijo Seiya.  
-Era del padre que me crió, me enseñó muchas cosas.- dijo Shun un poco triste. 

El silencio llenó el bosque por un momento. Tras unos segundos, el frio se apoderó de todos los presentes, el suelo empezó a congelarse y las hojas de las plantas a llenarse de escarcha.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Ikki dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás.  
-Manténganse alerta. Escóndanse, rápido.- dijo Shun.

Todos obedecieron y buscaron un lugar donde los bambúes pudiesen esconderlos.

-¡¿Quiénes son y qué quieren?!- preguntó Shun con firmeza en su voz.  
-Queremos a la encarnación de la sabiduría.- dijo un hombre de cabellos verde oscuro.  
-Empecemos porque no sé de qué están hablando y sigamos con ustedes dejándonos en paz.- volvió a decir Shun.

Al ojiverde jamás le habían agradado las peleas. Los problemas en los que se metía jamás habían involucrado violencia.

Le parecía gracioso pensar en ello. Había sido criado como un guerrero, sabía todo lo que debía hacerse para sobrevivir a una guerra, sabía atacar y defender, sabía detectar los puntos débiles del oponente. Pero quería atacar.

-La encarnación de la sabiduría está contigo.- dijo el hombre de cabello azul oscuro.  
-He dicho que no sé de qué hablan.-  
-Entréganosla.- ordenó el tercer y último hombre.  
-¡Dije que no sé de qué hablan!- insistió el peliverde ya desesperado por la terquedad de los otros tres hombres.

El hombre de cabello turquesa dio unos pasos delante de sus compañeros.  
-No nos dejas otra opción.- dijo con una voz que no expresaba ni emoción ni culpa; como si aquel hombre no tuviera más que frio en su interior.

Sus ojos azules parecían dos témpanos del más frio de los hielos, su mirada era tan ausente como intimidante; su rostro carecía de expresión alguna. Era como si estuviera vacío.

El ojiazul susurró unas palabras incomprensibles y el viento comenzó a congelarse alrededor de Shun. A pesar de todo, a Shun le parecía hermoso como el aire tomaba brillo al hacerse hielo; poco a poco comenzaba a perder la consciencia a causa de no poder respirar.

A Shun no le hubiese molestado morir en ese instante, rendirse y acabar con todo. Reunirse con su padre, tanto de sangre como de crianza; sus maestros y amigos. Pero recordó que aún tenía cosas y personas…y animales por quienes luchar hasta el último segundo.

Sintió cierto calor en el cuerpo, como si el frio hubiera desaparecido. Como si un torrente de calor hubiese inundado el lugar y poco a poco se transformase en tormenta. Sabía que eso estaba pasando, pero seguía sin recuperar el sentido.

-¡¿Pero cómo ha logrado derretir el hielo?!- dijo sorprendido el ojiazul.  
-El hielo de Camus…Se supone que es…- tartamudeó el peliazul.  
-Saga, Camus…hay que irnos.- dijo el peliverde.  
-Shura ¿Crees que él sea como los demás?- preguntó Saga, aunque después dejó de interesarle esa pregunta. 

Saga notó algo extraño en Camus, como si su mente no estuviera del todo en el problema que tenían enfrente.

-Camus…¿buscas algo?- preguntó Saga.  
-Si.- respondió el ojiazul.  
-¿A Hyioga?- preguntó Shura.  
Camus asintió y se dio la vuelta para irse por donde habían llegado.

Los dos hombres restantes intercambiaron miradas, se encogieron de hombros y siguieron al otro.

…

Hyioga e Ikki estaban muy inquietos, cada uno por sus propias razones.

Hyioga estaba casi seguro de haber escuchado la voz de su maestro Camus, esa voz ausente que resonaba como un bello y triste recuerdo en sus oídos. El frio también le recordaba demasiado a su hogar, a todos los momentos que pasó con sus dos maestros.  
Pero era absurdo pensar que era su maestro Camus porque le había visto morir, además ¿Por qué estaría ahora atacándolos?

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que no se escuchaba nada, solo se sentía un frio surreal que en poco tiempo les causaría a todos una fuere hipotermia. Ikki estaba preocupado por su hermano; a pesar de no haberlo visto por mucho tiempo, recordaba bien que tenía un cuerpo débil.

Un calor acogedor llenó el bosque por completo acompañado de voces sorprendidas y un poco asustadas. Escucharon varias pisadas alejándose, manteniéndose alerta hasta que el sonido se perdió en la distancia.

-Hay que salir a ver.- dijo Seiya mientras mantenía la mano de Saori entre la suya propia.  
-Yo me quedare aquí cuidando a Kiki.- dijo la pelilila.  
-Bien.- contestó Shiryu despeinando a Kiki. 

Los cuatro chicos salieron para ver en qué había acabado el encuentro.

Al ver a Shun inconsciente en el suelo, todos corrieron hacia él.  
Shiryu trato de comprobar si respiraba y si su corazón latía.  
-Está vivo, pero no está respirando.- anunció el pelinegro. –Hyioga, Seiya, asegúrense de que no hay más peligro cerca.-  
el rubio y el castaño asintieron y partieron

Ikki trataba desesperadamente hacer reaccionar al peliverde, pero nada funcionaba.

Justo cuando Ikki pensaba que había perdido a su hermano, este se levantó buscando aire para sus pulmones.

-¡Shun! ¡Gracias al cielo!- dijo Ikki abrazando a su hermano.  
-Ikki, Shiryu…-susurró entre jadeos Shun.  
-Cálmate y trata de recuperar el aire.- dijo Shiryu.  
-Tienen un asombroso poder…- dijo Shun con curiosidad brillando en sus ojos.  
-Shun, trata de levantarte.- dijo Shiryu dispuesto a ayudarle.

Shun se levantó sin muchos problemas y siguió a Shiryu hasta donde se encontraban Saori y Kiki.

Saori y Kiki se levantaron al sentir que alguien venía; al llegar Shiryu y Shun se relajaron, aunque no por mucho.

-Hay que irnos ya…están buscando algo y creen que nosotros lo tenemos. Regresaran en cualquier momento.- dijo Shun bastante apurado por salir del bosque.  
-¡Pero Shun, acabas de estar inconsciente!- dijo Ikki.  
-Ikki tiene razón, no podemos darnos el lujo de ponernos en peligro unos a otros.- dijo Shiryu.  
-Quedarnos en un mismo lugar mucho tiempo es ponernos en peligro.- sentenció el ojiverde. 

Hyioga y Seiya llegaban al lugar corriendo para informar sobre lo que habían encontrado.  
-Ya no hay nadie cerca. Podemos irnos en cuanto Shun se recupere del todo.- dijo el rubio.  
-Deberíamos irnos ya. Pueden regresar en mayor número.- dijo Shun.  
-¿De verdad te sientes tan bien como para caminar tanto?- preguntó Saori.  
-Sí, no se preocupen. Hay que salir del bosque ahora que ya podemos…Les recuerdo que acabamos de matar a una extraña especie de bambú para lograrlo.- dijo sonriendo.

El cuervo de Shun irrumpió abruptamente en medio de todos a "hablar armoniosamente" con su amo (nos referimos a graznarle en la cara mientras le daba bofetadas con sus alas).

-¡Kurorín, déjame ya!- decía el peliverde entre risas, porque el cuervo le hacía cosquillas con sus alas.  
otro animal que no estaba contento era el malicioso Toru que parecía estar entre enojado y preocupado por Shun.

-Parece que te llevas muy bien con los animales.- dijo Seiya conteniendo la risa.  
-¡Me gustan los gatos! ¿puedo jugar con el gato?- preguntó Kiki muy emocionado.  
-No…creo…Toru no gusta mucho de las personas.- dijo Shun apartando las plumas que Kuro había dejado en su boca.  
Sin embargo Kiki ya se dirigía al gato para acariciarlo; el gato respondió con un arañazo, un maullido molesto y un salto para treparse a los hombros del peliverde.

-Te lo dije. Pero a Kurorín le gustan mucho los niños.- dijo señalando a un cuervo que abría orgulloso sus alas mostrando toda su belleza.  
-No gracias, los cuervos no me gustan porque se ven feos.- dijo el pequeño acercándose a Shiryu que negaba por el mal comportamiento del pequeño. 

Mientras tanto, el indignado cuervo buscaba refugio en los brazos de Shun.

-¿Entonces nos vamos ya?- preguntó Ikki.  
-Sí, vamos.- respondió Seiya. 

-Shun ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo Hyioga.  
-Claro, aunque depende de qué quieras preguntar, porque no sé demasiadas cosas.- dijo el peliverde mientras esperaba al rubio, ya que se había adelantado un poco a este mientras caminaban.  
-¿Quién era la persona que nos atacó?- dijo Hyioga.  
-No me gusta llamarlas personas, pero eran tres.- dijo Shun recordando la noche en que su familia había muerto.  
-¿Cómo eran?- preguntó el rubio. También quería preguntar el por qué de lo anteriormente dicho por Shun, pero inmediatamente lo relacionó a que seguramente eran de las mismas personas que habían atacado a las familias de todos quienes ahora caminaban junto a ellos.  
-¡Cierto! Uno de tus maestros llevaba por nombre Camus ¿Verdad?- dijo Shun en una actitud pensativa.  
-Sí…¡¿Había alguien con ese nombre entre quienes nos atacaron?!- preguntó el rubio sin saber si esperaba una respuesta afirmativa o negativa.  
-Sí, era un hombre de cabello turquesa y ojos azules. Daba miedo con su mirada fría y ausente.-

A Hyioga ya no le quedaba duda, se trataba de Camus, su maestro. No encontraba una respuesta lógica para lo que estaba pasando. Había visto morir a su maestro, y no era posible que ahora fuera él mismo a atacarlos.

…

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Notas: ¡Por fin actualicé! Perdón por la tardanza, pero mis últimas semanas han estado plagadas de problemas y mi rutina diaria estuvo conformada por llanto, enojo, quejas, pañuelos, estornudos, tos y Messenger (sí, por ahí hablo con mis linda amigas de las cuales solo una responde como buena persona).**_

 _ **Pero bueno, como ha habido llanto…habrá próximos fics donde la tortura psicológica estará muy, muy, muy, pero MUY presente (porque, típico, tu sientes que te pones cursi y que vuelves a caer con "ese tema" y de paso todos los animes que ves lo tocan por el lado de donde abre la herida y para empeorar ves la historia de Penry en Saint Seiya, entonces decides que habrá muerte y tortura mental…típico)**_

 _ **En fin! Bye bye! Gracias por leer! Dejen sus lindos y hermosos comentarios inspiradores!  
hasta dentro de dos días! Hoy si lo prometo!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**_

 _ **Nota: La leyenda que utilicé en el capítulo anterior la vi en un capítulo de Mushishi (un anime que recomiendo mucho, arte visual). Sin embargo no tengo idea de si es real o no. Una amiga dijo que tenía parecido con "el cortador de bambú", así que a lo mejor está inspirado en esa leyenda (gracias, Onee-san).**_

 _ **Ahora sí vamos con el capítulo.**_

…

Desde su regreso la noche anterior, su Señora había estado preocupada y eso le tenía intrigado. No sabía nada de qué había pasado para que ella quedara tan ansiosa y no hablara con nadie; se había encerrado, probablemente para pensar en una solución al problema que le aquejaba.

Radhamantys se había quedado junto a Minos y Aiacos afuera del lugar donde estaba la señorita Pandora por cualquier imprevisto que pudiese darse.

-Radhamantys.- se escuchó una suave y tranquila voz que llamaba desde dentro. 

El rubio se puso en pie sin decir palabra obedeciendo al llamado de su ama y señora.

Corrió la puerta traslucida y se arrodilló ante la señorita Pandora.  
-Mi señora Pandora. Ordene y yo cumpliré.- habló Radhamantys esperando las órdenes de Pandora.  
-¿Qué crees que somos?-

Al rubio le pareció extraño el tono de voz de Pandora, un tono distante en vez de uno lleno de confianza, un tono triste en vez de uno firme. Su mirada también era otra, como si antes hubiese tenido un don para ver dentro de las almas de todos a su alrededor y ahora hubiese optado por ver el alma de un paisaje distinto a sus ojos.

-Un grupo poderoso, Señorita Pandora.- contestó Radhamantys rogando por la tranquilidad de Pandora.  
-No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a si somos humanos o si somos otra cosa.- la mirada de la pelimorada se fijaba en las pequeñas gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a caer afuera, imaginándolas a través de la puerta solo por su sonido y su aroma a rocío.

La pregunta de su señora fue un golpe duro para Radhamantys, porque, en algún punto él también se lo había preguntado y la respuesta aún seguía sin aparecer en su mente.

-Mi señora, si yo pudiese encontrar una respuesta, se la daría con gusto, pero por ahora yo mismo me he preguntado eso mismo en mis noches de insomnio, en ms días tristes y mis tardes melancólicas.- contestó Radhamantys.

La mano delgada y pálida como el marfil intentó acariciar la mejilla del hombre que más fielmente le había servido durante tantos años; pero se detuvo ante el pensamiento que se convertía en recuerdos tortuosos que terminaban en una advertencia una reprimenda para sí misma.

" _Perdona, siempre hago de tu vida tan triste…me gustaría verte sonreír, verte disfrutar…o por lo menos sentir que lo haces, porque sé muy bien que eso solo sería lejos de mí. Quisiera verlos a todos disfrutar la vida, porque La Vida es Bella como las flores que incluso si se manchan de sangre y crueldad siguen siendo hermosas. La Vida es Bella como las gotas de lluvia que caen en días nublados que parecerían tristes y silenciosos de no ser por ellas. La Vida es Bella como lo son las ilusiones que imaginamos con nuestros ojos cerrados. La Vida es Bella como la verdad que nos muestra nuestras virtudes y defectos. La Vida es Bella como la luna que alumbra en las oscuras noches de juventud desesperada. La Vida es Bella como el alma pura de un niño que siente verdaderamente y no se miente a sí mismo ni a otros. La Vida es Bella como los silencios que se forman entre las palabras verdaderas. La Vida es Bella como el sueño que jamás vuelves a soñar y que siempre queda en suspenso. La Vida es Bella como un mensaje sin respuesta, pero que con la sola esperanza es suficiente. La Vida es Bella como el enojo que termina en tristeza que se convierte en duda y alcanza a ser la alegría de un recuerdo de una parte de nosotros. La Vida es Bella porque solo se vive una vez. La Vida es bella porque nunca es lo que esperamos, porque siempre está llena de personas, animales, cosas, plantas que de alguna forma dejan marca; porque, así como el cielo, jamás tiene el mismo color; porque no es justa ni injusta, porque no es corta ni larga, porque no es suave ni áspera, porque no es dulce ni amarga, porque no es simple ni salada, porque no es oscura ni es brillante, porque es como es y se puede cambiar si lo queremos. Me gustaría pensar que tú y los demás podrán ver algún día esa parte de la vida. Es más, tal vez hay una pequeña parte de mi esperanza que es egoísta y piensa que yo también podré verla…_

… _Aunque, creo, que incluso mi vida es bella. Porque La vida es Bella solo por pertenecer a un ser vivo. La Vida es Bella porque todos la compartimos y, de alguna manera, todos la entendemos en algún momento. Así será hasta el fin de los tiempos."_ Pensó Pandora mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su pálido rostro. Se dio la vuelta y contuvo una risa.

-Puedes retirarte ya, Radhamantys. Perdona por hacerte perder el tiempo.-  
-Con su permiso.-  
el rubio se fue confundido y preocupado por la actitud de la pelimorada. Siempre había querido ser parte de su mundo, saber que es lo atraviesa su mente. Siempre había querido decirle cuánto la quería y necesitaba. Pero, mientras estuviera junto a ella y las personas que había aprendido a apreciar, entonces, La vida sería Bella.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- preguntó Minos preocupado por su amigo y se Señora.  
-Suceden dos cosas malas.- dijo Aiacos.  
-¿Y tú cómo sabes?- preguntó el peliblanco.  
-Por la cara de Radhamantys.- dijo el peliazul.  
-Si tanto sabes, entonces dime qué pasa.- dijo Minos entre molesto e incrédulo.  
-Lo primero es que a la Señorita Pandora si le pasa algo, lo segundo es que no le quiso decir a Radhamantys y por eso ahora él está deprimido.- se defendió el peliazul.  
-Lo peor de todo es que tiene razón.- dijo Radhamantys seguido de un suspiro de cansancio y tristeza.

Los tres se quedaron un largo rato a pensar, cada uno en la vida propia, por ende en la vida también de los otros dos.

-¿A que Camus, Shura y Saga no lograron nada?- dijo Minos de la nada.  
-Entonces iremos nosotros.- dijo Radhamantys.

…

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Notas: hola! Bueno, hoy está mas corto y la mitad del capítulo es el porque la vida es bella…porque…bueno, La Vida es Bella!  
Sigan dejando sus comentarios! Gracias por leer!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**_

 _Suri154: Gracias por comentar "El error de los dioses", me alegra que te haya llamado la atención.  
_ : _Gracias? Supongo que es una especie de calificación, o algo por el estilo ¿Verdad? eeen, fin, gracias por comentar!  
_ Sychronicity girl: _La vida es bella, sí. Yo no soy mala (_ _ **¿A no?)**_ _qué no, dije (_ _ **Jajaja, si, como no).**_ _Otaku hipster que se respeta! (maldito Sato que no pronuncia bien el nombre de mi lindo ShUn)._

 _/Años antes/_

 _Un gran manto de oscuridad cubría todo, el frio se volvía cada vez más insoportable y el dolor de cabeza del Emperador también._

 _Hacía poco que la mujer que realmente amaba había escapado. No había dado ninguna explicación de su partida, había dejado a sus dos hijos; se fue sin llevar nada más que su alma._

 _El hombre de cabello verde no sabía cómo llevar la situación en la que ahora se encontraba. El niño más grande no daría lágrimas, era como cualquier otro, podía mantenerlo; quien de verdad estaba dando problemas era el más pequeño de los dos._

 _El ojiverde amaba a todos sus hijos, aunque no a todas las madres de estos. Ese niño fue dado a luz por su verdadero y único amor; sus ojos, su cabello verde y su piel semejante a la de un albino lo hacían una viva imagen de sí mismo._

 _-No puedo matar a mi propio hijo.- se dijo a sí mismo mientras las lágrimas caían de su rostro al suelo.  
_ _ **-¿Pero si puedes dejar que los demás mueran a causa de "eso"? ¿Eres tan débil como para ceder ante los sentimientos más superficiales y falsos de los seres humanos? ¿Puedes dejar que las desgracias que no conoces lleguen a tu familia?-**_ _decía una voz que lo torturaba desde la llegada de su, desgraciadamente, amado hijo.  
-Una vida por muchas…Una desgracia por muchas…¡No! ¡No puedo matar a mi hijo, su hijo, nuestro hijo!- gritó derramando más lágrimas.  
_ _ **-Eres débil...demasiado. Pero, te haré otra oferta más acorde a tus "ideales"-**_ _dijo con sorna aquella voz.  
-No quiero escucharte…¡Ya tuve suficiente de todo esto! ¡Ella se fue y mi hijo está maldito! ¡Todo es culpa tuya!- dijo El Emperador tratando de buscar al causante de su desgracia.  
_ _ **-Si buscas al causante de tu desgracia, entonces ve y golpea hasta la muerte a tu lindo hijo**_ _.- El Emperador se desesperaba al sentirse observado, asechado, por ese ser obviamente maligno.  
-¡No lo haré!-  
_ _ **-Entonces te diré mi oferta. "Yo mato al niño tan cruelmente como se me antoje y tú te sientas a observar." Así tus manos no se mancharan con sangre.-**_ _dijo el ser acariciando las heladas y sudorosas manos del peliverde.  
-Yo lo haré…¡no toques a mi hijo, por favor!- dijo el Emperador cayendo al suelo de rodillas mientras las lágrimas cían más libremente de sus asombrados y horrorizados ojos color verde.  
_ _ **-Eso pensé…-**_

 _Con un dolor inimaginable en el alma, el hombre de piel blanca se paró y tambaleó mientras caminaba hasta tomar la espada más afilada de la que tenía consciencia._

 _Con sus ojos vacíos y llenos de una culpa que no se compararía a la que sentiría después de cometer tan grave pecado, se dirigió hasta la habitación en la que se encontraban los dos hijos fruto del amor que le tenía a su única amada._

 _Cuando se encontró frente a la puerta, se tomó unos minutos para llorar una última vez antes de la muerte de su querido hijo. Corrió la puerta y miró a sus dos hijos. Ambos eran preciosos; el mayor, un niño con rostro de un gentil y noble guerrero con los ojos tan azules como el mismo cielo y la piel bronceada por bendición del sol. Y el menor, tan frágil como las últimas flores del otoño; con ojos verde como las esmeraldas y la piel tan blanca como la nieve._

 _-¡Ikki, hijo mío…perdóname…Shun, lo siento tanto!- dijo el peliverde sacando su perfectamente afilada espada._

 _Los ojos confundidos del peliazul lograron que el ya herido corazón del Emperador se rompiera en más pedazos._

 _Con todo el dolor que un padre puede sentir, sintió como la hoja de la espada tocaba la piel tan delicada de su hijo más pequeño._

 _No pudo evitar soltar el arma y tomar al niño que estaba a punto de morir y llevarlo fuera de la vista del pequeño Ikki que lloraba en silencio._

 _No tuvo más opción que llevarle el pequeño a su único amigo, Albiore. Este, como acostumbraba al verlo alterado, no hizo ninguna pregunta y tomó al niño en brazos al niño y entró a su humilde casa._

 _El Emperador se quedó paralizado mientras observaba como sus finas ropas estaban llenas de la sangre de un niño inocente._

 _-Perdóname, hijo mío…Soy demasiado débil para matarte, sé que sufrirás demasiado a causa de tu maldición.- dijo el ojiverde mientras se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche para regresar al Palacio._

/Presente/

La noche era oscura y llena de neblina; esa clase de ambiente hacía que Shun recordara las historias de sus maestros sobre extraños seres que se confundían entre la niebla o que se convertían en árboles enormes que custodiaban el bosque todas las noches.

-Está oscureciendo demasiado pronto ¿No creen?- dijo Shiryu sacando a Shun de sus recuerdos.  
-Yo también lo había notado, pero creí que era cosa mía.- dijo Ikki.  
-¿Será que por fin el mundo se acabará de una vez?- dijo Saori viendo el cielo carente de estrellas.

Los comentarios de sus amigos hicieron crecer una duda en la mente, de por sí confundida, de Shun.

" _Encarnación de la sabiduría" "Está oscureciendo más temprano…" "…El mundo se acabará de una vez?"_ pensaba el peliverde tratando de hacer encajar las piezas.

La dueña del espejo que se escondía bajo sus ropajes era quien representaba, en el suelo japonés, al Sol y a la sabiduría. Quienes atacaron durante el día buscaban a la encarnación de la sabiduría.

A simple vista no parecía tener conexión alguna, pero al analizarlo bien tenía mucho que ver…¿Amaterasu podría haber escogido a alguien para que hiciera su papel en la tierra? Si ese fuera el caso, pensaba Shun, estarían en problemas.

Lastimosamente, por el momento tenía otras cosas más importantes para preocuparse. Sentía como sus pulmones pedían a gritos aire; respiraba con demasiada dificultad; trataba de hacerlo por la boca y por la nariz, pero cualquiera de las dos lo llevaban a la desesperación de no sentir el aire en su interior; caminaba atrás de los demás para poder parar de vez en vez sin preocupar a nadie; su corazón latía rápido por el esfuerzo que sugería el seguir caminando.

Aguanto un buen trecho del camino, pero su cuerpo no soportaba un segundo más estando de pie. Su vista se nubló, sus piernas perdieron la poco fuerza que les quedaba, sus músculos se relajaron y parecía que ya no quedaba más nada en el mundo. Escuchó el ruido de su cabeza golpeando el suelo, siendo esto lo último que sus sentidos captaron de la realidad.

Hyioga se volteó al escuchar un golpe hueco cerca de ellos.  
-¡Shun!- gritó al ver al peliverde en el suelo con una herida en la cabeza que, a juzgar por la cantidad de sangre, debía ser muy profunda. -¡Paren! ¡Shun está herido!-

Los demás llegaron a tratar de ayudar en lo que podían.  
Saori se mantenía lejos tratando de que tanto alboroto no despertara el pequeño Kiki. Seiya estaba alerta con su arco y flecha, en caso de que alguien aprovechara el momento para atacarlos. Hyioga trataba de frenar la sangre de la herida con lo que recordaba de las enseñanzas medicinales del Maestro Cristal. Shiryu revisaba los signos vitales del ojiverde. Ikki ayudaba Hyioga y también trataba de hacer reaccionar a Shun.

-Tiene los signos vitales muy bajos. Su corazón late muy lento y no respira bien. Hay que buscar un lugar seguro para tratarlo como se debe y cuanto antes, sino puede ser demasiado tarde.- dijo el pelinegro. –Además no quiero perder a nadie más sin hacer nada para evitarlo.- susurró viendo a Kiki cuya frente era acariciada suavemente por Saori.

Ikki cargó a su hermano en su espalda hasta que encontraron una pequeña cueva donde podían pasar la noche.

-Debimos haber parado antes…Nadie recordaba lo que le pasó a Shun hoy por la mañana.- dijo Seiya.  
-Ahora no es tiempo para sentirnos culpables. Es tiempo para asegurarnos de que esto no vuelva a pasar.- dijo Shiryu encendiendo una fogata con unas ramas que había encontrado en la cueva.  
-La herida es profunda, pero debería sanar a su tiempo. Por ahora podemos decir que está bien.- dijo el rubio derramando de a poco en poco agua en la frente de Shun.  
-Me alegro…no quisiera perderlo tan pronto.- dijo Ikki viendo con ternura al peliverde que respiraba con dificultad, pero menos costosamente que antes.  
-¿Ustedes mencionaron que son hermanos?- preguntó Saori tratando de hacer memoria.  
-No sé si lo mencionamos o no, pero lo somos. El detalle es que antes de encontrarlo en el bosque, tenía poco menos de trece años de no verlo.- contestó el peliazul.  
-¿Un poco de tiempo a solas?- preguntó en broma el castaño.  
-Es una larga historia que prefiero dejar en el pasado.- dijo Ikki.  
-Bien. Pero ahora, creo que todos podemos ser hermanos ¿No?- dijo Hyioga con una sonrisa.  
-Todos menos Saori.- dijo Seiya para luego arrepentirse por su metida de pata.  
-¿Se puede saber por qué?- preguntó la pelilila.  
Seiya negó energéticamente con la cabeza.  
-Le gustas.- dijo Ikki sin ninguna clase de tacto.

Seiya y Saori se sonrojaron y apartaron su vista el uno del otro mientras Shiryu y Hyioga contenían una risa.  
-¿Es…Esss eso…cicicicierto?- preguntó Saori con un nudo en la garganta.

La ojiazul no sabía si esperar un "sí" o un "no". Sería un sueño si escuchara una afirmación, pero eso significaría recordar demasiado a su padre…aunque, de todas formas, lo estaba haciendo al no querer recordarlo.

-¡¿Y qué si fuera cierto?!- dijo Seiya ilógicamente molesto.  
-¡Responde con un sí o un no!-dijo la pelilila.  
-¿Aún no he muerto y ya hacen fiesta?- preguntó un débil Shun en tono de broma.  
-No deberías levantarte.- dijo Shiryu.  
-Con un poco de agua me quedo sentado, es mi mejor oferta.- dijo el peliverde.  
-Iré a traer un poco al río…se escucha un muy cerca.- dijo el pelinegro tomando una de las cantimploras que llevaba en su ropa. –Vigilen que no intente levantarse.- advirtió.

Aprovechando que Saori se había distraído al ver a Kiki con señales de querer despertar, el castaño fue a sentarse cerca de su convaleciente amigo.  
-No tienes idea de la que me salvaste.- le dijo a Shun.  
-No sé se decir "por nada" o "lo siento"- dijo el peliverde.  
-Yo tampoco.- dijo Seiya.  
-Es tu culpa por meter las cuatro.- dijo Hyioga riendo.  
-Ajam.- asintió el peliazul.

…

Efectivamente, a unos pocos pasos de la cueva corría un largo río que se perdía en la oscuridad.

No tardó mucho en llenar con agua la cantimplora que Sunrei le había hecho y regalado el mismo día en que desapareció. Dio un largo suspiro cargado con los más bellos recuerdos que se había obligado a bloquear.

Escuchó un par de golpes en las rocas del río. Trató de no darle importancia, pero cuando vio la trenza color negro y el cuerpo de la chica que alguna vez amó pasar por la corriente del río, llena de golpes y pálida como un cadáver…más bien, era un cadáver.

Cayó de rodillas, temblando y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, se acercó y tomó la mano del cuerpo y lo sacó.

-Sunrei…Yo, te amaba….¡Te amo! ¡Sunrei!- lloraba el pelinegro sobre el cuerpo sin vida de la pelinegra.

Acariciaba el helado rostro de Sunrei mientras al mismo tiempo era bañado con sus lágrimas llenas de tristeza y odio por quienes habían causado tal desgracia.

Más tranquilo, dejó ir el cuerpo de Sunrei con la corriente del río.

Se quedó sentado un largo rato en la orilla del río, imaginando los últimos momentos de había pasado la joven que él amaba. Se imaginaba el dolor y la desesperación que ella debió sentir. Imaginaba su voz llamándolo a gritos y sus lágrimas al ver que, Shiryu, no llegaba a rescatarla. Imaginaba la sonrisa que seguramente se dibujó en su rostro bañado en lágrimas saladas justo antes de que su bello y gentil corazón dejara de latir.

" _Tal vez, este sea un pensamiento errado y egoísta, pero…Estoy seguro de que el dolor que tú sentiste en la muerte, no se compara al que yo siento en este momento al dejarte ir en la corriente de un río tan puro como tú. Tampoco creo que mi desesperación sea menor a la tuya…Sunrei, espérame."_

…

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Notas:…Lo sé, soy mala persona. Y , sin nada más que decir acerca del capítulo (jaja, no tengo ni idea de qué poner en las notas) ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Sigan dejando sus lindos comentarios! Hasta la próxima!**_

 _ **¡Cierto! No sé cuántos aquí sean Otakus, pero para los que lo son ¡Feliz día del Otaku!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**_

 _ **Onee-san: Pues...solo diré Ok. y que ya le pares con lo del agua...me estás dando miedo...He tenido pesadillas con vos y con la Lisbeth.  
Suri154: Gracias, igual!**_

Shiryu había regresado de buscar el río muy deprimido, ninguno tuvo que preguntar nada, pues de una vez llegó él mismo diciendo lo que había pasado.

Al parecer, la única persona además de Kiki que aún tenía en el mundo había muerto. Ninguno podía decir una sola palabra de consuelo, pues cada segundo que pasaba ellos pensaban en esas personas que habían muerto.

Los ojos de todos quedaron vidriosos después de escuchar lo que Shiryu guardaba para sí desde que se conocieron la noche anterior en el bosque.

-¿Sabes? Hace mucho tiempo escuché una historia sobre algo parecido a lo que está pasando ahora.- dijo Hyioga.  
-¿De verdad?- preguntó el pelinegro.  
-Se dice que cuando el mundo apenas comenzaba a surgir, las creaturas que lo habitaban no eran humanos ni demonios, tampoco eran animales ni dioses.- dijo el rubio.  
-¿Entonces qué eran?- preguntó el castaño.  
-Se dice que eran una combinación de todas las especies, que tenían la apariencia de un humano, la fuerza de las más grandes bestias juntas, los poderes de un dios y un demonio.- ante las palabras Hyioga, el ojiverde pensó en lo que él había sentido en sus atacantes.  
-¿Entonces no son humanos?- preguntó Shun curioso.  
-No.- dijo Hyioga.  
-¿Es alguna leyenda o historia de por aquí? Porque nunca la había oído.- dijo Shiryu un poco más tranquilo.  
-No, la verdad es una historia que mi Maestro Cristal inventó una noche en la que yo no podía dormir.- contestó Hyioga con la mirada en el pasado junto a sus maestros.

Ikki notó la actitud pensativa de su hermano. Desde la noche anterior había notado eso en Shun, siempre que mencionaban a aquellos que atacaron los diferentes lugares de donde ellos venían quedaba ausente del mundo que le rodeaba.

-¿En qué piensas Shun?- preguntó Seiya muy curioso por la actitud distraída de Shun.  
-¿No notaron nada entraño en los que nos atacaron?- dijo el peliverde.  
-¿Además de que uno era mi Maestro Camus? Creo que no.- dijo Hyioga con un poco de amargura.  
-Precisamente él. Los otros dos mencionaron que el hielo que había era creado por él.- dijo Shun poniéndose de pie para acercarse a los demás.  
-¡Quédate sentado!- regañó Shiryu.  
-Me duele la cabeza de hablar tan fuerte…Quiero acercarme.- se defendió el peliverde.  
-Yo te ayudo.- dijo Ikki.

Una vez Shun ya estaba sentado cerca de ellos, dio a conocer su punto de vista.

-Ningún humano es capaz de crear hielo, sin embargo él lo hizo. Además, desde que atacaron a mi familia sentí algo distinto en ellos, no me parecían humanos, por lo menos no comunes.-  
-¿Pero entonces qué son?- preguntó Shiryu.  
-Eso es lo que el cuento del maestro de Hyioga puede decirnos.- respondió Shun.  
-Pero es solo algo que él inventó una noche y que no volvió a contar.- dijo el rubio.  
-Puede ser, pero también puede que tu maestro Camus le haya comentado algo y por eso él decidió crear una historia con eso.- dijo Shun.  
-Eso no nos ayuda en nada…- dijo Iki desanimado.  
-Por lo menos podemos tener una idea de qué son.- dijo Shun  
-Ni siquiera sabemos si eso es cierto.- dijo Shiryu.  
-Mejor discutimos qué creer mañana por la mañana, ahora sigamos a Kiki y vamos a dormir.- dijo Saori.  
-Bien, estoy cansado.- dijo Hyioga.  
-Pero no tengo sueño.- reclamó Shun.  
-¡Duerme!- dijeron Shiryu y Hyioga al mismo tiempo.  
-Yo me quedo de guardia.- dijo Seiya.

Ya todos estaban dormidos y el castaño miraba el cielo aún carente de estrellas y luna.

-¿Qué habrá pasado con todas las estrellas y la luna que antes adornaban la noche?- preguntó para sí mismo.

Las horas se le pasaban muy lentas entre la casi total oscuridad. Lo único que distraía de tanto en tanto la vista de Seiya, era el rostro angelical de la pelilila, que, aunque no muy cerca de él, murmuraba entre sueños cosas que el castaño podía escuchar, pero que no lograba entender.

Pensando en los sueños que podría tener Saori, Seiya se distrajo por un buen rato, hasta que un ruido alertó todos sus sentidos.

-¡Entréguenos a la encarnación de la sabiduría!- dijo un hombre de cabello celeste.  
-¡¿La qué?!- respondió Seiya.  
-¡Sabemos que ustedes la tienen!- dijo un hombre de cabello azul oscuro.  
-Les puedo asegurar que no tenemos ninguna encarnación de sabiduría ni de nada.- dijo el castaño dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás para tomar el arco y la flecha.  
-Ni siquiera lo intentes.- dijo el peliceleste.  
-¡Ah!- se quejó Seiya al sentir las espinas de una rosa clavadas en su mano.  
-¿Sabes? Si no nos entregas a la chica, morirás lentamente a causa del veneno de las rosas demoniacas.- dijo el ojiazul viendo con lástima a Seiya.  
-Afrodita, prometimos que no mataríamos a nadie si no era necesario.- "susurró" el peliazul.  
-Si nos entrega a la chica, entonces no morirá porque le daré la cura.- dijo Afrodita.  
-¡Les dije que no sé de qué demonios hablan!- dijo Seiya ya bastante molesto.  
-Sabemos que la tienen.- dijo el hombre de cabello azul con una mirada que podía hacer temblar hasta el mismísimo demonio.  
-Y yo les digo que a lo mejor se han confundido.- dijo el castaño con voz temblorosa.  
-¡Aquí está!- gritó alguien desde adentro de la cueva.  
-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- preguntó Seiya.  
-Nuestro compañero…¿Ves como sí la tenían ustedes?- dijo Afrodita caminando y pasando de largo pasando su mano bajo el mentó de Seiya ejerciendo un poco de fuerza.  
-Pero…- dijo Seiya antes de caer de rodillas a causa de un fuerte mareo.  
-El veneno de Afrodita empieza a hacer efecto ¿Eh?- dijo el peliazul volteando su cabeza para ver al castaño.  
-¡Claro que sí, Death Mask! ¿Acaso dudas de mis habilidades?- dijo indignado Afrodita.  
-No, claro que no.- dijo el peliazul.

Ambos hombres entraron a la cueva donde habían escuchado el aviso de su compañero, Shion.

-Tardaron mucho.- se quejó el rubio. –Por su culpa nos costara más llevárnosla.-  
-Lo siento, pero el chico de la entrada era bastante necio.- dijo Death Mask.  
-¡Seiya! ¡¿Qué le han hecho a Seiya?!- preguntó asustada Saori.  
-¡Afrodita!- gritó Shun muy emocionado. -¡Estás vivo! ¡¿Y el Maestro Shaka?! ¡¿Y mi padre?! ¡¿Y June?! ¡¿Y Rheda, y Spika?!- El peliverde lanzaba las preguntas mucho antes de que Afrodita pudiese si quiera pensar en una respuesta.

" _¿Será que no sé da cuenta de que está con los malos?"_ se preguntaba Ikki en sus pensamientos.

-¡Shun! Me alegra mucho sabes que estás bien…- El peliceleste dejó de hablar ante la mirada asesina que le estaban dedicando Shion y Death Mask.  
-¡Nos llevaremos a la encarnación de la sabiduría!- informó Shion.  
-¡¿Otra vez con eso?! ¡Ni siquiera sabemos de lo que están hablando!- dijo Shun. –Afrodita, explícame qué es.-  
-Verás…Resulta Amaterasu, la representante del sol y la sabiduría encarna cada doscientos años…Así como…- El peliceleste fue interrumpido por la fuerte voz del rubio, Shion.  
-Maestro Shion, Death Mask…¿Por qué?- preguntó Shiryu muy sorprendido.  
-¡¿Qué le han hecho a Seiya?!- volvió a preguntar Saori.  
-¡Suficiente!- gritó Shion. –¡Nos llevaremos a la chica y no hay nada que puedan hacer!-  
-¡No los dejaremos!- dijo Ikki.  
Sin embargo, una nube de polvo cegó a todos los que estaban en la cueva.

-¿Por qué no puedo saludar a Shun?- preguntaba Afrodita mientras caminaban de vuelta con la Señora Pandora.  
-No hagas preguntas y camina.- respondió el rubio.  
-No tienes por qué tratarlo así.- Defendió Death Mask.  
-Afrodita ¿Seguro que el veneno no la matará antes de llegar con Pandora?-preguntó Shion.  
-Sí, por enésima vez, estoy seguro.- respondió.

...

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Notas: Hola! Hoy también me quedó cortito…pero espero que así les guste.**_

 _ **Por favor, dejen sus comentarios, que en verdad ayuda muchísimo! Gracias por leer! Y hasta la próxima!  
(Faltan 5 días para navidad!)  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**_

 ** _Suri: Me gustaría y me ayudaría que me dijeras qué es lo qe se entiende para así poder aclararlo en otro capítulo!_**

-Sigo sin saber por qué no puedo a Shun.- dijo Afrodita al llegar al encuentro que tenían él y sus compañeros con Radhamantys.  
-Es algo serio. Estamos tratando de seguirle el juego a Pandora para que esa joven que llevas en brazos no muera.- dijo seriamente Shion.  
-Eso no me explica por qué no puedo saludar a Shun.- se quejó de nuevo el peliceleste.  
-¡Ya, afrodita, no te quejes que no eres el único! Shion y yo conocemos a Shiryu desde que era un niño.- dijo Death Mask.  
-¡Cállate! Si te escuchan nos matan.- dijo Shion callando al peliazul.  
-Cierto…-

El rubio llegaba con la cara más autoritaria que podía llevar en ese momento. Le preocupaba demasiado Pandora como para tener que lidiar con el otro trío de inútiles, pero, si o lo hacía solo lograría complicarle la vida a la persona que tanto anhelaba.

Su sorpresa fue ver a Afrodita con una mujer de cabellos largos color lila inconsciente en los brazos de este.  
-No me digan que…¿La encontraron?- dijo Radhamantys muy sorprendido.  
-Efectivamente estaba con el grupo de muchachos con el que se le había visto.- informó Shion.  
-Debo admitir que han hecho bien su trabajo. Pero, antes de felicitarlos debo preguntar por qué está inconsciente.- dijo Radhamantys pasando de una sonrisa burlona a una expresión sombría.  
-No te preocupes, ella solo está dormida. Debería despertar en menos de una hora.- contestó Afrodita.  
-Así que ustedes resultaron más útiles que el otro trío.- dijo el rubio con sorna.  
-No diría que más útiles.- dijo Shion.  
-Quizá más afortunados.- dijo Death Mask.  
-Lo que sea…Por ahora puede retirarse, solo déjenme a la chica.- ordenó el hombre al mando.

Los tres hombres restantes intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación.  
-Nosotros no tenemos nada mejor que hacer, podemos cuidar de la chica.- dijo Afrodita.  
-La Señorita Pandora seguramente agradecería su ofrecimiento, pero yo no. Me temo que no puedo confiar en ustedes que desaparecieron y de la nada están de nuestro lado nuevamente, no me trago su cuento.- dijo Radhamantys tomando a Saori por la fuerza.

Shion, Death mask y Afrodita no tuvieron más remedio encomendarse a los dioses para que las cosas no se complicaran demasiado.

…

Seiya se había desmayado a causa del veneno de las rosas de Afrodita. Los problemas se juntaban muy rápido para el grupo de amigos.

Seiya envenenado, Sunrei muerta, Saori secuestrada, sus maestros y amigos en su contra. Todo parecía una pesadilla, de la que, lastimosamente no podían despertarse.

-¡La fiebre sigue subiendo!- dijo Shiryu muy preocupado por el estado de salud del castaño.  
-¡Miren está despertando!- advirtió Hyioga.  
-¡Seiya! ¡Dinos, ¿qué ha pasado?!- dijo Shiryu.  
-Las rosas del hombre con cabello celeste…esperen.- el castaño miraba hacia todos lados y poco a poco sus ojos se abrían más y más al no encontrar lo que buscaban. -¡¿Dónde está Saori?!-  
-Se la han llevado, Seiya…- intentó decir Ikki, pero el repentino desmayo de Seiya impidió que terminará su explicación.  
-¡Seiya!- dijeron todos al unísono.  
-Esperen…Seiya dijo que fue el veneno de Afrodita, ¿cierto?- preguntó Shun.  
-No. Dijo que fue el veneno del hombre de cabello celeste.- dijo Kiki.  
-Ah, sí, es lo mismo, Kiki.-explicó el pelinegro.  
-Yo sé el antídoto del veneno...yo mismo lo he hecho.- dijo el peliverde. –Ya regreso.- dijo antes de salir corriendo de la cueva.

Después más o menos treinta minutos, Shun regresó con unas cuantas hierbas y dos lirios araña.

-¿Y eso para qué?- preguntó Hyioga.  
-Para el antídoto. Solo se necesitan hierbas silvestres que no sean venenosas y dos lirios araña.- dijo Shun.  
-Ya veo…pero ¿A dónde vas?- dijo Ikki al ver que Shun iba saliendo de la cueva.  
-El aroma puede molestar a Kiki, mejor lo hago afuera.- dijo el ojiverde sin voltear a ver a los demás.

Los demás solo atinaron a quedarse callados haciendo suposiciones para sí mismos.

-¿Habrá pasado algo?- preguntó Ikki.  
-Es lo más probable…¿Pero qué?- dijo Shiryu.  
-Creo que es mejor dejarlo solo.- dijo Hyioga seguido de un suspiro.  
-¿Por qué?- preguntó Kiki.  
-Son cosas que tiene un por qué, Kiki.- dijo el pelinegro despeinando al menor.

…

Shun estaba haciendo lo posible por olvidar lo que había visto. El aroma del extracto de los lirios y las hierbas llegaba a marearlo siempre que lo hacía, pero también era algo relajante.

 _Una mujer que nunca antes había visto caminaba por el bosque, tenía una vestimenta bastante extraña y también su apariencia física lo era; el cabello largo de color púrpura, con unos ojos del mismo color; una mirada ausente y nostálgica; su piel más blanca que la suya…Esa mujer volteó a verle y su sorprendido rostro le hicieron recordar muchas cosas extrañas. Un mundo extraño, como si todas las luces se hubieran apagado._

 _Y, esa mujer le llamó "Yomi"_

…

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Notas: Ok, el capítulo está corto, pero creo que me quedó interesante…creo. Bueno, sigan dejando ss lindos comentarios!**_

 _ **Gracias por leer! De anticipo les deseo una feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.  
**_

_**Sychronicity girl: Gracias por comentar…y, bueno…(no sé que demonios poner…)  
Suri154: Gracias! Espero hayas pasado también una feliz navidad. Y,pues, en este capítulo aparece June y probablemente muchas personas se preguntarán qué rayos sucede en mi cabeza…así que creo que otra vez te dejaré confundida.**_

…

" _Aun si no puedo ver a June de nuevo, aun si no puedo ver a mi hermano otra vez, aun si no he de lograr nada…Aun si esto no es parte de mi destino, lo necesito. Necesito saber por qué esa mujer me ha llamado Yomi…Creo que es algo importante."_ Pensaba el peliverde mientras un hermoso paisaje se dibujaba ante sus ojos que mientras más le veía más alejaba ese pensamiento.

 _La cena de todos los días en casa, con Albiore, Spika, Afrodita, Rheda, Shaka, June…Todo lleno de risas y alegrías; las típicas pláticas alejadas de la guerra que a diario ellos veían y vivían._

 _En los momentos como ese, Shun jamás llegó a pensar en que acabarían de la manera en que lo hicieron._

Tenía ganas de quedarse viendo ese sueño por siempre, quizá, hasta de morir y unirse a ellos en la muerte. Luego recordó muchas cosas por las que aun debía vivir. Afrodita estaba vivo, tenía a Kuro y a Toru, a sus amigos y a su hermano.

-¡Está despierto!-gritó una voz que, tras mucho trabajo, logró identificar como Hyioga.  
-Shun…¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo una voz diferente, pero esta vez no logró dar con el dueño de esta.

Ya no tenía más fuerzas, sentía y quería volver a desmayarse, pero recordó lo último que había estado haciendo y dio un salto. -¡¿Y Seiya?!-  
-¡Hey, Shun! ¡Cálmate! Aquí estoy.- dijo el castaño moviéndolo suavemente de los hombros.

El ojiverde suspiró aliviado y miro a su alrededor, viendo a Ikki, Hyoga, Seiya y a Shiryu que negaba molesto con la cabeza.  
-El antídoto que hiciste fue muy efectivo, Shun, te lo agradezco mucho.- dijo Seiya viendo como Ikki sobaba lentamente la espalda de su amigo para que el aire pasara a sus pulmones.  
-¡Eres muy necio!- gritó el pelinegro muy molesto. –Tu respiración aún no se normaliza y te vas a respirar vapores que afectan mucho a las personas con enfermedades respiratorias.-  
-Probablemente sea cierto…pero…Seiya está bien ¿cierto?- dijo el peliverde mientras poco a poco caía dormido en los brazos de su hermano.  
-Y te lo agradezco, pero no por mí te vas a matar tú.- dijo el castaño en un susurro.  
-Ya se volvió a dormir.- dijo Ikki.

En silencio, pensando en algo para recuperar a Saori, cada quien estaba en su propio mundo. Era un silencio abrumador, era como si hasta los animales hubieran decidido callarse, como si el viento hubiera decidido dejar de soplar.

-Oigan…¿No deberíamos ir a buscarla?- dijo el peliverde despertando de su no tan largo sueño.  
-Esperaremos hasta que tu pecho no haga tanto ruido.- dijo Shiryu.  
-Yo me siento mejor…Creo que podemos ir a buscarla ahora que es de noche.-dijo el peliverde.  
-¿Tanto odias vivir?- dijo el pelinegro, pero nadie supo y nadie sabrá si lo dijo en broma o en serio.  
-No odio vivir.- dijo el peliverde.  
-Yo lo cargaré en mi espalda. Así no se cansa demasiado.- dijo Ikki volteando su vista de Shun a Shiryu.  
-Para empezar ni siquiera sabemos dónde está.- dijo Hyioga seguido de un largo suspiro.  
-Si se la llevó mi maestro Afrodita, puedo saber más o menos dónde se encuentran.- dijo Shun viéndolos a todos.-Tenía impregnado el peculiar aroma de Hachisu*. Aunque estemos en invierno, es raro verlas en un lugar común ya que solo crecen en zonas de pantanos. Sería muy fácil ubicarlo.-  
-A veces creo que no eres humano.- Dijo Shiryu ya resignado a que no tenía caso discutir con Shun.  
-Entonces nos vamos ¿Cierto?- dijo Ikki.  
-Sí.- dijo Shiryu cargando al pequeño Kiki que dormía profundamente.

Todos tomaron las pocas pertenencias que llevaban. Seiya más que nadie parecía perdido en el arco de color dorado, a sus ojos parecía la cosa más maravillosa que había visto. No había ninguna razón más allá de sus instintos.

-Hacia el norte.- dijo el ojiverde sacando a todos de sus pensamientos.  
-¿Seguro? Parece que no estamos yendo a ninguna parte.- se quejó Seiya.  
-Deberías gradecer que por lo menos tiene una forma de saber dónde está Saori.- regañó Hyioga. Seiya solo bufó molesto.

Habían llegado a un callejón sin salida, no había señal ni de Afrodita ni de Saori.

-No lo entiendo, hay un fuerte aroma a Hachisu en el ambiente…- dijo Shun muy confundido por el escenario que se presentaba ante sus ojos.  
-Eso no te lo voy a negar, pero lo extraño es que no hay rastro de las flores tampoco.- dijo Shiryu.  
-¿Entonces por qué el aroma es tan fuerte?- preguntó Ikki, aunque no esperaba ninguna respuesta.  
-No sé…pero este lugar me da mala espina.- dijo Seiya retrocediendo un par de pasos.  
-Yo concuerdo con Seiya…está demasiado oscuro, aun para ser de noche.- secundó Hyioga.  
-¿Qué les parece si buscamos un lugar más o menos decente donde pasar la noche y mañana nos dedicamos a buscar a Saori.- dijo Ikki.  
-Me parece bien.- dijo Shiryu. –Además el aire está bastante frio y el ir caminando mucho tiempo puede hacerle daño a Kiki.-  
-Bien…- dijo el castaño un poco desganado.  
-No te pongas así, estoy seguro de que la encontraremos si hay más luz y una buena actitud.- dijo Shun.  
-Creo que tienen razón.- dijo Seiya. –Busquemos donde pasar la noche, el aire frio también le hará daño a Shun.-

En aquel lugar no había nada parecido a una cueva o algo a lo que le pudiese llamar refugio, por lo que no tuvieron más opción que utilizar un conjunto de árboles muy unidos para pasar la noche.

Shun trataba dormir, pero algo le inquietaba demasiado como para solamente ignorarlo. No sabía qué era pero el aire helado, la oscuridad que parecía ser infinita; todo es parecía algo propio de la noche cercana a la madrugada, pero para Shun, no había nada de ordinario en ese ambiente; pero irónicamente le era extrañamente familiar.

No parecía haber nada peligroso cerca, por eso era que nadie se había quedado de guardia esa noche y Shun tenía la libertad para dar una vuelta en las cercanías sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

No había nada que le llamara la atención, pero algo muy adentro de él le advertía ir un poco más lejos, y otra parte más en la superficie de sus pensamientos le decía a gritos que volviera a tratar de dormir cerca de sus amigos.

Al final ganó la parte que susurraba.

Se había alejado bastante de sus amigos, pero estaba muy tranquilo. El ambiente dejó de parecerle extraño y aterrador; es más, ahora parecía ser agradable y acogedor; el frío seguía ahí, pero ahora lo sentía como una brisa que acariciaba su piel en vez de escarcharla.

-Shun…Era cierto entonces.- dijo una voz bastante familiar para el peliverde.

Se volteó para ver quién había hablado y se encontró con un par de ojos color azul que destacaban en la agradable oscuridad.

-June…¡Estás bien! ¡Me alegro tanto!- dijo el peliverde con un par de traviesas y alegres lágrimas que se negaban a caer de sus ojos.  
-¡Aléjate!- gritó la rubia quebrando en llanto.  
-June…¡¿Qué sucede?!- dijo Shun tratando de acercarse a June que retrocedía con la mirada baja y lágrimas cayendo de su rostro.  
-¡Dije que no te me acerques!- dijo ella sacando una daga que, con su mano temblorosa, apuntaba a Shun.  
-¡No entiendo, June! ¡Soy yo!- dijo el ojiverde confundido y triste.  
-¡No es cierto! ¡El Shun que yo conocía ya no está! ¡Ella tenía razón!- gritó ella.  
-¡June, por favor cálmate!-  
-¡No! ¡Aléjate, suéltame, no me toques!- dijo June tratando de zafarse del abrazo del peliverde.  
-Necesito que te calmes…así podremos hablar con calma ¿Bien?- dijo él antes de sentir un frio metálico en todo el cuerpo. –June…-  
-Perdóname, Shun…pero, este ya no eres tú…- dijo ella.  
-…Te amo…- dijo el peliverde antes de desmayarse en los brazos de la rubia.

…

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Notas: Holi! Espero hayan pasado felices fiestas y que este nuevo años este lleno de bendiciones para todo! No les había gradecido el apoyo que me han brindado en el tiempo que llevo escribiendo, así que lo hago ahora, porque el dicho dice: "Lo viejo en el año viejo" así que agradezco en el nuevo para que no quede en el viejo (me entienden?) Sinceramente no recuerdo cuánto tiempo llevo escribiendo es FanFiction, pero estoy muy agradecida con todos, con los que han estado desde el principio como Selitte y LaurenSaintSeiya; a quienes se unieron después como Suri154;y a todos los demás, los que comentan y los que no! Y, a quien ha estado desde el inicio, quien me ayudó a crear mi cuenta y quien me aguanta todas las locuras que publico y las que no, quien a veces me da ideas en medio de todas las locuras que hablamos, Sychronicity girl!  
Espero les haya gustado el capítulo (primer capítulo del año!) (perdón por no actualizar antes, pero se me había ido la inspiración y estaba enferma, bueno, estoy, entonces había pasado en cama y con doctores y medicinas que dan sueño)  
Dejen sus lindos y bellos comentarios, animan mucho para seguir con la historia!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.  
**_

_**(Recuerdan el * del capítulo pasado que no apareció al final? Perdón por eso, pero aquí ta: Hachisu es la misma flor de loto que representa la muerte pero al mismo tiempo la inmortalidad y la pureza.)**_

-No era necesario ser tan ruda ¿Sabes?- dijo el peliverde mirando tiernamente a June que con lágrimas en los ojos acariciaba su rostro y hacia presión en la herida.  
-Shun…- ella rompió a llorar repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez.  
-Ya basta…June, para de llorar.- se sentía débil, sabía que moriría en cualquier momento. June siempre había hecho las cosas de manera excelente y rozando la perfección; los asesinatos no eran una excepción, había herido no solo su piel, sino que había herido también su corazón.  
-Prométeme que no morirás, Shun.-  
Shun sonrió y tomó la mano de June.  
-Te lo prometo. Pero, quiero que me digas a qué te referías con lo de antes.-  
-Una persona nos lo dijo…

 _/flashback/_

 _-La muerte es peligrosa, no solo por ser el fin de la vida, sino por guiarnos a aquella tierra de las que los sabios ancianos hablan…La tenebrosa tierra de los muertos Yomi.- dijo la mujer con su mirada perdida en la oscuridad que se apoderaba de la infinidad.  
-Señorita Pandora…¿Puedo preguntar a qué se refiere con ello?- preguntó la rubia inquieta por el frio y la oscuridad.  
-June, ¿recuerdas aquella vieja historia que contaban los ancianos?-  
-Los ancianos contaban muchas historias.-  
-Me refiero a aquellas donde mencionaban a los muertos y su tierra.-  
-Con sinceridad, mi mente está bastante lejos de recordar algo en concreto-  
-Una tierra donde la oscuridad es eterna y las creaturas son salvajes y sin alma. Esa tierra es Yomi, la tenebrosa tierra de los muertos.-  
-No entiendo a lo que quiere llegar, señorita Pandora.-  
-Así como Amaterasu eligió a esa chica para tener sus poderes y sabiduría, hay alguien que es la personificación de Yomi.-  
Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de June.  
-¿Por qué sucede eso?-  
-Hay una persona de entre miles que es muerta antes de nacer, no porque su madre sea débil o porque el mismo lo sea, sino porque su existencia sobrepasa a los humanos. Una "personas" que no es humana, que no siente como ellos, que entiende diferente a ellos, que piensa de manera diferente y ama de otra manera.- una lágrima cayó en el blanco rostro de la pelimorada.  
-¿Una personas que no es humana? Eso…no tiene sentido.-  
-Eso parece ¿No? Pero existe en el mundo una persona pura. El alma pura que no es humana, porque la pureza es solo de solo de los dioses.-  
-¿Un alma pura?-  
-Un alma más pura que la rosa virgen que acaba de florecer. En esas almas puras es donde la oscuridad eterna puede alojarse y florecer como se le plazca.- Pandora vio a June con algo parecido a la ternura o la lástima. –Tú conoces a esa alma.-  
-¿Perdone?-  
-Sé muy bien que los únicos que en realidad me apoyan son mis tres jueces…Los demás solo protegerán a Amaterasu.-_

 _Era increíble la tranquilidad con lo que decía esas cosas, como si no le molestara o no tuviera importancia._

 _-Una vez Yomi despierte en el cuerpo de Shun…Todo habrá terminado.- dijo cerrando sus ojos con serenidad._

/Fin del flashback/

-¿Yo soy…yomi?- preguntó el peliverde muy debilitado por la pérdida de sangre.  
-Estaba asustada…Muchos relacionan el despertar de Yomi con el fin de la era en que ha reinado la luz y el nacimiento de un mundo gobernado por la oscuridad infinita.-  
-June…¿Cómo es la chica a la que llamaron Amaterasu?-  
-Es muy hermosa, tiene el cabello muy largo y de un hermoso color lila y los ojos azules como zafiros.-  
-¿Sabes cómo se llama?-  
-Saori.-  
-¿Y ella está bien?-  
-Sí, pero no ha parado de llamar a alguien llamado Seiya.-  
-Ya veo…- sus ojos se cerraban, advirtiéndole que no tenían deseos de volver a abrirse.  
-Shun…¡Shun!- June estaba desesperada, la persona que ella ama estaba a punto de morir a mano suya. -¡Shun no puedes morir! ¡Me lo prometiste!-  
-June…más adelante están unos amigos míos…diles donde está Saori, por favor.- su corazón de agitaba, su vista se había ido por completo y sus demás sentidos terminaron de abandonarle.

…

-Ya debería haber amanecido.- dijo Shiryu abriendo sus ojos y notando la oscuridad.  
-Tienes razón…- dijo Hyioga bastante cansado.  
-Es extraño…incluso el aire parece estar más frio.-  
-¿Dónde habrá ido Shun?-  
-¿Shun? ¡Es más necio que Kiki!- dijo el pelinegro molesto y preocupado.  
-Es amigo mío.- dijo una voz femenina.

Había una chica rubia con dos bellos ojos azules adornando su rostro.

-¿Conoces a Shun?- preguntó Hyioga.  
-Sí, yo crecí con él y otros dos chicos.- contestó June.  
-Entonces debes ser June ¿Verdad?- dijo Ikki incorporándose.  
-Sí…- a la ojiazul se le escapó una lágrima.

Ikki tenía un mal presentimiento.  
-¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Ikki. -¿Dónde está Shun?-  
-Él me pidió que les guiara hasta la persona que están buscando. Por favor síganme.-  
-No has respondido a mi pregunta.-  
-Puedo responder en el camino.-

Unos bellos ojos color azul iban adornando su rostro, pero esos bellos ojos azules como zafiros, eran igual de vacíos que las piedras.

…

-Entonces Yomi…- con la mirada baja y nublada por las lágrimas, Pandora acariciaba aquél pedazo de tierra. –Me pregunto si es el final o si es principio.-  
 _-Puede que sea el principio del fin. O, bien, puede ser el final del principio.-_

…

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Notas: Hola! Bueno, ya lo he dicho…no soy una muy buena persona. En fin, antes de que las personas lindas y bellas que leen esto me quieran matar…espero les haya gustado el capítulo y los invito a pasarse por "Una brisa más allá de los Eliseos" un fic nuevo que creo, creo, está interesante (solo si quieren ¿verdad?) me ayudaría muchísimo!  
Bueno! Gracias por leer! Hasta la próxima! Si quieren dejar algún comentario…no sé, alguien que quiera por ahí…no sé. Yo solo digo ¿no?**_

 _ **Bye!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.  
**_

-Jamás he entendido las intenciones de los dioses.- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro.  
-Créeme. No son las intenciones de los dioses.-  
-Eres testarudo. Demasiado para mi gusto.-  
-No falta mucho. Hasta entonces.- se despidió Yomi de la mujer de piel nieva.

El inicio algo nuevo podía asustar mucho a las personas, por eso es que los humanos temen al final del mundo. Por eso agradecía mucho haber dejado de ser humana.

-Será mejor acostumbrarse al aire frío y a la oscuridad. Al final de todo no hay nada malo en ellos.- dijo cerrando los ojos y recordando tantos años vividos, esperando aquél momento con tantas esperanzas. Suspiró ante el pensamiento de que por fin su deseo estaba por cumplirse.

Se levantó y caminó hacia donde la esperaban aquellas personas que siempre habían estado con ella.

Hace mucho tiempo que había conocido a sus tres jueces, bajo diferentes nombres y apariencias, pero siempre con el alma intacta.

 _/Flashback/_

 _Una joven, hija del emperador de esos tiempos, acostumbrada a las estrictas normas para las mujeres en Japón, calmada y obediente. Sin embargo, aquél bosque le hacía olvidar todo lo que había prendido durante su vida._

" _Ven…Ven…Ven que el tiempo está cerca y no perdona tardanzas." Esas eran las palabras que se cruzaban los límites del Palacio, llamándola hacia el viejo bosque que se extendía pretensioso detrás de su hogar._

" _Eres la única persona que nos entiende, que nos ve, que nos siente, que nos escucha. Eres la elegida por los dioses." Era una voz tan profunda y lejana, tan hipnotizante aquella que le llamaba a entrar y desobedecer los deseos de su padre y su madre. Siempre la había ignorado, pasando de largo y olvidando el asunto con sus deberes diarios._

 _Eso había funcionado, hasta que un día no pudo más, cuando otra voz se le unió a la otra.  
"Desde hoy dejarás de ser Yami* , para ser Pandora, la guardiana del único ser que nacerá sin ser humano." Era una voz hermosa, como estar escuchando a esos seres tan maravillosos de los que los sabios ancianos hablaban en sus fascinantes historias.  
"Sigue el sonido de nuestras voces y adéntrate en el mundo oscuro que lleva tu antiguo nombre. Sigue el rastro de los pétalos de la flor que nunca muere y llega hasta el punto de la oscuridad más profunda. Vuélvete la hija de la muerte y la hermana de la pureza." Las dos voces en conjunto le repetían lo mismo mientras ella, hipnotizada seguía el rastro de los pétalos de loto mientras se sentía cada vez más fría e intimidada por la oscuridad. _

_Tuvo la intención de dar la vuelta, pero la oscuridad le mostró un mundo diferente y bello. Aquellos árboles altos y fuertes, los veía ahora incluso más bellos, con ese verde sobresaliendo en la oscuridad y los gruesos troncos rodeados por el frío que poco a poco se hacía agradable y paraba de erizarle la piel._

 _Bien. Se sentía bien con el aire frío rozándole la piel que cada vez se tornaba más blanca y helada. Sus ojos se acostumbraron a la hermosa oscuridad y seguían viendo los pétalos que le guiaban al lugar del que aquellas perfectas voces provenían._

 _-Has llegado, Pandora.- dijo el hombre con el cabello y los ojos de un color dorado.  
-La más bella de las doncellas sobre esta tierra ha sido elegida para buscar y cuidar a quien llevara en su alma la tierra de los muertos.- dijo otro hombre, casi idéntico al otro, pero con el cabello y los ojos de un color celeste metálico._

 _Los ojos cafés de la joven ahora llamada Pandora se tornaron de color morado resaltante en la oscuridad._

 _A partir de ese momento, los días, las horas, meses y años pararon de tener una diferencia para ella. Solamente pasaban las estaciones y el sol era reemplazado por la luna una y otra vez, y otra vez…_

 _Había perdido hace ya algún tiempo la esperanza de encontrar a la pureza. Había parado de buscar con el entusiasmo de al principio._

 _Pero un día, hubo una masacre en una aldea pobre cercana a donde ella se encontraba; no era nada que le importara demasiado, Yomi no estaba ahí, no había nada que le importara entre toda esa gente._

 _Se había levantado para alejarse, el olor de la sangre arruinaba el suave aroma a sereno que siempre le rodeaba. Iba a dar el primer paso cuando sintió una mano helada, sudada y cubierta de sangre tocar débilmente su hombro. Se volteó y miro fríamente al joven rubio que le miraba suplicante mientras ayudaba a otros dos jóvenes, uno con el cabello blanco cubriendo su rostro y el otro con el cabello de color azul. El peliblanco estaba muerto ya, Pandora no comprendía por qué lo había cargado hasta ahí._

 _-Ese joven está muerto. ¿Para qué lo han cargado hasta aquí, estando ustedes heridos tan gravemente?- Preguntó sin prestar demasiada atención a los dos chicos que le suplicaban ayuda con la mirada.  
-No podíamos dejarlo… no podíamos dejar a Minos por favor, ayúdanos.- habló el peliazul cayendo luego de rodillas, escupiendo sangre y muriendo posteriormente.  
-¡Aiacos! ¡Responde!- gritaba el rubio desesperado por haber dejado morir a sus dos amigos._

 _La pelimorada observaba intrigada aquél escenario. Hace mucho tiempo ella también hubiera llorado la muerte de un amigo. Pero ahora había aprendido que el llorar no devolvía a las personas a la vida, además de que quizá la muerte no era tan mala. Ella, por ejemplo, estaba harta de vivir._

 _-¿Cuál es el objetivo de llorar? ¿Acaso eso te va a devolver a tus amigos? Además, tú tampoco durarás mucho en este mundo.- pocos segundos después de haber dicho eso, Pandora vio como el rubio caía muerto en un intento por articular una respuesta._

 _Le entraron ganas de saber qué hubiese dicho ese joven, y qué clase de relación tendrían esos tres cadáveres.  
"Tienes la libertad de tomar cuántas almas quieres y necesites para cumplir tu deber." Eso había dicho el hombre de cabello celeste. Decidió que esas almas tan intrigantes serían quienes le ayudarían a conseguir ese deseo de encontrar a Yomi._

 _Los tres le agradecieron esa nueva oportunidad, jurando estar siempre a su lado por gratitud. Después ya no fue por gratitud ni por deber, sino por afecto y el deseo de estar junto a ella, como amigos._

 _Y, mucho tiempo después, había llegado el momento de lograr que Yomi despertara en el chico con el alma más pura en los últimos siglos._

" _Un mundo de oscuridad, casi idéntico al mundo de los vivos. Ese es el mundo que creará Yomi, pero, está vez ese mundo tendrá una leve luz…"_

 _Por eso había decidido que los traidores deberían estar de su lado. Las almas muertas volverían a la vida para traicionarla y cumplir sus deseos._

 _/Fin del flashback/_

…

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Notas: Bueno, hoy el pasado de Pandora y cómo conoció a los tres bellos jueces!  
Espero les haya gustado el capítulo!**_

 _ **Dejen sus comentarios!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada._**

 ** _(El asterisco que nunca pongo…Bueno, el de la vez pasada era "Yami*" que significa oscuridad.) gracias a Sycronicity girl por decirme._**

-Aun cuando pasamos por tanto para encontrarnos…Aun cuando estuvimos separados por tanto tiempo…Aun cuando nuestras vidas habían vuelto a ser unidas…Aun así ¡No pude salvarlo!- Las lágrimas de Ikki estaban llenas de tristeza y culpa. En verdad quería compartir muchas cosas más con su hermano; quería recuperar un poco de ese tiempo en el que estuvieron separados, aunque en el fondo sabía que era imposible, que el tiempo no regresa. Una profunda tristeza inundaba su corazón, nostalgia y arrepentimiento la acompañaban.

Aun cuando todo estaba cubierto por la oscuridad, Ikki no se sentía oprimido por ella, quizá por estar demasiado triste por la muerte de su hermano. Por el contrario, la oscuridad le hacía sentir mejor, en cierta forma.

 _"Vamos, no llores. No pasa nada malo, solo está pasando lo que tiene que pasar. Pronto estaremos juntos, hermano."  
_ Sonrió al escuchar eso en su cabeza, pensó que se estaba volviendo loco. Se limpió las lágrimas he hizo una promesa ante el último sitio de su hermano.

-Debemos irnos…Cada segundo que pasa es valioso para salvar la vida de Saori.- dijo el peliazul dando la espalda a sus amigos.  
-Pero, Ikki…- Hyioga trató de averiguar los motivos de Ikki para seguir adelante, él suponía que estaría muy triste como para eso.  
-No…Yo no estoy dispuesto a perder a otra persona.- Firme y seguro, una imagen como la de un general que lidera a su ejército; la única diferencia entre el general e Ikki, era que al peliazul le faltaba la frialdad para seguir y al mismo tiempo olvidar.  
-Seguiremos, pero yo también me quiero despedir de Shun.- dijo Shiryu entregando a Seiya a Kiki.

El pelinegro se acercó al lugar donde se encontraba un ramo de trece lirios rojos y a su alrededor siete pétalos de loto.  
-¿Sabes? Nunca me gustaron esas flores. Los lirios araña que presagian malos momentos y la flor la de la inmortalidad, ambas me dan escalofríos.- arrancó un pétalos de los lirios y lo guardó entre sus ropas. –Estás flores ya me han quitado demasiado.- dijo antes de pararse. "A Sunrei, a Shun y a mis maestros.", pensó.

-¿Listos?- preguntó la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos.  
Seiya se sentía mal al verla. Era obvio que esa chica era muy cercana a Shun, por eso le dolía tanto lo que había pasado. Trataba de pensar en otra cosa, porque sentía culpable de la muerte de su amigo; es decir, tal vez no debía de haberse involucrado con esas personas, ni con Shun ni con Ikki…ni con Saori. Quizá ella estaría bien si él no la hubiese sacado de ese lugar, si la hubiera dejado llorar a su padre sin entrometerse.

-Vamos a seguir. Síganme, por favor.- la voz de la ojiazul lo sacó de sus pensamientos que estaban a punto de hacerlo quebrar en llanto.

Un camino silencioso, nadie decía una sola palabra, ni siquiera e miraban. La oscuridad se extendía infinitamente, no tenía principio ni fin; esa oscuridad llamaba al aire helado que interrumpía el silencio fúnebre cada vez que sacudía las hojas de los árboles y chocaba contra sus troncos.

-No me gusta para nada esta oscuridad. Es demasiado opresiva y anormal.- Shiryu había parado su marcha al sentirse incomodo por el frío y la oscuridad. Logró ver que June movió sus labios, susurrando algo que nadie escuchó.  
-Concuerdo contigo, me atrevo a decir que da miedo.- comentó Hyioga con la voz temblorosa del frio y del miedo.  
-Yo creo que están exagerando. Solo no le hagan caso y ya.- dijo Ikki que iba más adelante, alejado de todos.  
-Digo lo mismo que Ikki. Hace rato yo también tenía un poco de miedo, pero ahora me he acostumbrado y ya no me da miedo; es más, me hace sentir mejor.- dijo Seiya volteando si vista hacia Ikki y luego a sus otros dos amigos.  
-A mí me sigue dando miedo.- dijo Hyioga.

Siguieron caminando en la misma dirección que la noche anterior. Ninguno de los jóvenes entendía porque la rubia los llevaba a donde ya habían revisado, pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada al respecto.  
Al cabo de un rato de caminar, se encontraron con el mismo muro que les impidió seguir antes, pero resulta que era solo un marco de piedra del que caían hileras muy hermosas, dando la apariencia de ser un muro.

Seiya se sintió mal; antes, cuando se habían topado con el mismo muro, se había enojado con Shun. Tuvo la intención de disculparse, pero recordó que él ya no los acompañaba.

-Ella…La chica que están buscando ¿Por qué intentan recuperarla?- preguntó June.  
-Ella, Saori, es alguien muy importante para mí…Por eso quiero recuperarla y evitar que le hagan daño.- contestó Seiya con una sonrisa.  
-¡June! ¡¿Quiénes son ellos?!- preguntó un hombre de cabello rubio cuyos ojos permanecían cerrados.  
-Shaka…- La ojiazul se armó de valor, recordando la promesa de Shun. –Ellos han venido a recuperar a Saori.-  
-Quiero creer que los traes como prisioneros.- dijo el rubio con un tono desconfiado.  
-No. Yo los he ayudado y lo seguiré haciendo.- En un pasado, no se hubiera creído capaz de enfrentarse a las personas que la habían criado; pero esta vez, la única vez que lo haría, lo haría por la persona más importante para ella.  
-No puedes. Sabes para que necesitamos a la chica, no puedo permitirte hacer eso.-  
-Tendré que desobedecerte, Shaka. No estoy dispuesta a faltar a mi promesa…Además, quiero que mi querido Shun descanse en paz.- Las últimas palabras de June habían dado en el corazón de Shaka. Si ella decía eso emanando una energía tan triste y pura, no podía ser mentira. El rubio trató de ignorar, o más bien disimular, el desconcierto y la pena que le provocaba el pensar en la muerte de Shun.  
-No pueden pasar, no puedo permitirlo.-  
-¡No me rendiré! ¡Si los detienes, será pasando sobre mi cadáver!- dijo la rubia.  
-No hay necesidad de eso. Eres la única que conoce el lugar donde está Saori, guía a los demás y déjame esto a mí.- dijo Ikki colocando su mano derecha en el hombro de June.  
-¿Seguro? Yo conozco a este hombre y es muy fuerte…No tendrías posibilidad de vencerle.- advirtió June con seriedad.  
-Seguro. Necesito algo para desahogarme y el cuello de ese hombre será un buen premio de consuelo.-

June indicó a los demás que la siguieran. Ella no miró atrás, pero los demás se voltearon para ver como el ojiazul se acercaba a ese hombre al que llamaban Shaka.

-No eres rival para mí. Así que por favor, evítate el sufrimiento y deja que te mate rápidamente.- dijo Shaka con un tono tan apacible que molestaba a Ikki.  
-¡No me hagas reír. Siempre he querido tener una pelea de verdad!- dijo el más joven intentando acertar un golpe al rubio.  
-Te lo dije, no puedes si quiera acertarme un golpe. Pero no te sientas tan mal, eso es porque yo soy el hombre más cercano a lo dioses.-  
-¡¿Y a mí eso qué?! ¡Todo ustedes, malditos, fueron los causantes de la muerte de mi hermano!-  
-¿Haces todo esto por tu hermano? ¿Tanto vale alguien muerto, para que arriesgues tu vida?-  
-Sí…¡Por eso cumpliré con lo que queríamos todos!-  
-Te mandaré con tu hermano, no te preocupes.- Shaka intentó golpear a Ikki, pero este paró su golpe con una mano. Shaka quedó sorprendido, Ikki no solo había detenido el golpe con relativa facilidad, también había lastimado su mano y emanaba una energía impresionantemente poderosa. -¿Qué eres?- preguntó.  
-No lo sé…pero sé que puedo vencerte.- el peliazul sonrió y golpeó a Shaka en el abdomen.  
-Eres fuerte.- dijo Shaka tras escupir la sangre que le había sacado el golpe. -¡Pero yo también!-  
Ikki sentía un fuerte dolor en el brazo, no podía moverlo y, al poco tiempo, tampoco el otro.  
-¡¿Qué has hecho?!- preguntó molesto.  
-He "dormido" tus brazos; pronto no podrás mover tus piernas tampoco.-  
-¡Mientras no pase te atacaré con ellas!-  
A Shaka le sorprendía mucho cuanta fuerza podía tener ese chico. No estaba seguro si era fuerte nobleza o simple orgullo.

Había lastimado bastante a Shaka. Para Ikki no era suficiente, debía estar seguro de que no interferiría en el trabajo de sus amigos, en el deseo de su hermano.  
-No me has dejado otra opción…Tendré que usar "El Tesoro del Cielo"- No quería utilizarlo, sabía que en el estado débil en que lo había dejado Ikki acabaría con su vida también; pero no tenía otra manera, de lo contrario todo lo que habían hecho él y sus amigos no valdría nada.  
-No sé qué es eso…¡Pero no me pienso rendir!-

Shaka abrió sus ojos e Ikki pudo verlos, de un hermoso y frio color azul.  
-¡El Tesoro del Cielo!- el grito de Shaka fue como la voz de un ángel en los oídos de Ikki.

Para cuando el peliazul reaccionó, estaba rodeado de varias imágenes de buda.  
-El sentido del tacto ya te ha sido arrebatado. Continuaré con el del olfato.-  
Ikki no podía resistirse de ninguna forma, no veía de donde venían los golpes.  
-Ahora el gusto.-  
EL perder los sentidos le tenía sin cuidado, pero el dolor era insoportable. Pero lo más insoportable era no poder defenderse.  
-La vista.-  
No había demasiada diferencia, afuera estaba oscuro de todas formas.  
-Y…El…-  
-¡Alto!- Ikki se levantó, sacando fuerzas de donde ya no las había.  
-¡¿Todavía puedes levantarte?!- Nadie nunca había sido capaz de resistir a su poder. Ikki le intrigaba demasiado.  
-¡Si yo me hundo…Tú vienes conmigo!- Ikki sentía un gran poder dentro de sí, algo que no podía reprimir y que necesitaba salir. Reconocía ese poder, el poder del fuego de aquella ave mística a la que llamaban Fénix. -¡Conoces las alas del Fénix!-  
-¡No te dejaré!-

Dos ataques poderosos que colisionan uno con otro. La luz envuelta por el fuego, un resplandor en medio de la oscuridad infinita.  
Al reinar de nuevo la oscuridad, solo queda una pequeña llama que se apaga con el viento frio.

…

 ** _Continuará…_**

 ** _Notas: Bueno…verán…por fin obtuve venganza. Dejando de lado mi odio/cariño por Ikki, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y me dejen sus lindos comentarios! Animan mucho!  
Gracias por leer!  
Hasta la próxima!_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.  
**_

_-¡Hermano!- el ojiverde saluda emocionado a su hermano  
-Shun…¡Estás bien!- El mayor corre a abrazarlo.  
-Maestro Shaka…- el peliverde mira a su maestro, esperando, quizá, una reprimenda.  
-No sabes cuánto me alegra verte.- Dice el rubio con una sonrisa mientras abraza al chico.  
-Faltan pocos.- dice la mujer de cabello largo.  
-¿Quién eres?- pregunta el hermano mayor.  
-Así que aún no me recuerdas…Descuida, te lo diré todo.- contesta.  
-¿Todo?-  
-Déjala empezar, Ikki.- dice el menor riendo por la confusión de su hermano.  
-Hace unos trece años, se había dicho que el alma más pura se revelaría. Por eso, me dediqué a buscarla.  
Sinceramente esperaba a algún sacerdote o un sabio, un aciano; no a un niño que ni siquiera había nacido. Me enteré que era Shun gracias a Radhamantys que habló con Hypnos y me lo dijo, que la mujer amada por el emperador daría a luz a quien encarnaría el poder de Yomi.  
Probablemente no me recuerdes, pero fui una de las "criadas" que atendió a tu madre durante su segundo embarazo, también estuve ahí cuando Shun nació…bueno, algo así.  
-¿Cómo que "algo así"? No entiendo.- dijo el peliazul pasando la vista entre todos los que le acompañaban.  
-No esperaba que lo hicieras. Ahora déjame hablar.- dijo la pelimorada.  
-Bien. Habla.-  
-El cuerpo de un bebé no podía soportar la fuerza de la tierra de los muertos en su cuerpo, no resistiría demasiado vivo. Antes de que eso pasara, hice un trato con tu madre.-  
-¿Qué clase de trato? ¿Por qué ella se fue sin decir nada?-  
-Ella moriría poco después de nacido su hijo, para eso no había solución alguna. Pero el trato que le propuse fue que su hijo, ósea Shun, viviría.-  
-¿Estoy muerto?- preguntó el peliverde.  
-No, bueno…escucha la historia.- contestó Pandora.  
-Bien…-  
-Sin dejar pasar un segundo ella debería llevar al niño a lo profundo del bosque que se extendía atrás del Palacio.-  
-¿Y eso para qué?- preguntó Shaka.  
-¡Qué me dejen hablar!-  
-Ya, bien, me callo.-  
-Hypnos y Thanatos me habían explicado que la única forma de no sacrificar el cuerpo era sellando la fuerza de Yomi. En otras palabras quitando dos tercios de la fuerza vital de Shun.-  
-¿Ahora ven que no es mi culpa el ser tan débil de salud?- dijo Shun viendo acusadoramente al rubio.  
-Pero el no cuidarte sí, señor está lloviendo per de todas voy a salir.-  
-¡Shun!- reclamó Ikki molesto.  
-¡¿Me van a dejar hablar o no?!-  
-Cierto, sigue hablando.- dijo Shun en un intento por escapar del sermón que estaba a punto de recibir.  
-Haciendo la historia más corta, la verdadera fuerza de Shun fue sellada dentro de su cuerpo, cuando fuera necesario, entonces ellas solas irían despertando poco a poco.-  
-Sigo sin entender una cosa. ¿Por qué si estamos muertos estamos hablando de esto?- preguntó Ikki.  
-¿Sabes? Creo que es una pregunta que deberías haber hecho al principio.- dijo Shaka.  
-Tú tampoco la hiciste, anciano, así que mejor cállate.-  
-Como se nota que la forma de educar influye mucho en los jóvenes al crecer.-  
-Ya, dejen de pelear.- dijo Shun.  
-Ustedes son peores que Radhamantys, Minos y Aiacos.-  
-No sé quiénes son esos, mejor contesta.- dijo el peliazul._

 _La pelimorada le miró molesta (a punto de ahorcarlo).  
-Ese es el objetivo de que Yomi tomara una forma humana.-  
-Explícate mejor.-  
-Al ser Yomi un humano, uno puro, el mundo que antes era llamado "La Aterradora Tierra de los Muertos" podía dejar de ser aterradora.-  
-Ser como lo que llaman "La Vida Después de la Muerte"* Una tierra donde se pueda seguir "viviendo".-  
-No entiendo.- dijo el peliazul.  
-Tienes cerebro de piedra.- dijo Pandora.  
-El cuerpo muere y se pudre con el tiempo, pero el alma que ha cumplido con las leyes de la vida vive.- dijo el rubio.  
-Solo que una cosa como el paraíso de buda es algo que estaba mal representado. Todas las almas iban a para a la aterradora Yomi.- siguió Pandora. -Pero al combinarse la muerte con la pureza se crea una muerte "pura".-  
-El único problema es que lo "puro" no existe, por lo menos no en este mundo.-dijo Shun.-Porque un humano "puro" es una mentira, una impureza en la verdad. en pocas palabras, algo "puro" en un humano es la "vida"-  
-En palabras entendibles, de ahora en adelante la muerte sería como vivir. ¿Así es?- dijo el peliazul.  
-Sí, morir sería pasar a otra vida.-  
-Aún me queda una duda.- dijo el peliazul.  
-¡Ahhh! ¡¿Qué no terminas de entender?!- dijo Pandora molesta.  
-¿Para qué querían a la chica?-  
-Ah, eso.-  
-Sí, eso.-  
-No me interrumpas.-  
-Entonces habla.-  
-Bien. Si ven que aquí está igual de oscuro que en el mundo de los vivos ¿Cierto? Bueno, tan oscuro como ustedes lo veían.-  
-¿Quieres que responda…?- preguntó Ikki sin saber qué contestar.  
-¿Sí o no?-  
-Sí.-  
-Bien. Yomi es un mundo sin demasiada diferencia con el mundo de los vivos. En Yomi reina la oscuridad eterna y las creaturas salvajes que se vuelven locas por sus pecados.-  
-Entonces al haber luz, sería igual a la tierra de los vivos. Se supone que la chica de cabello lila es la personificación de Amaterasu, la diosa del sol.- dijo Shaka atando todos los cabos sueltos.- ¿Será que planean usar ambos poderes?-  
-Exactamente, al combinar a Yomi con Amaterasu, se crea una tierra de los muertos brillante y agradable.- siguió la pelimorada con una sonrisa.  
-Otra duda.- dijo Ikki.  
-¡¿Y ahora qué?!-  
-¿Por qué dijiste "como ustedes lo veían"?-  
-Porque solo aquellos próximos a la muerte pueden ver esa oscuridad.*-  
-Sigo sin entender por qué Yomi debía personificarse para lograr hacer… lo que sea que estén haciendo.- dijo Shun.  
-Eso es porque para poder ser un lugar agradable para los humanos, debía ser creado por un humano. Haber sentido el calor que solo puede sentir un humano, sus sentimientos y sensaciones.- contestó Pandora.  
-Para ser un lugar humano.- terminó Shaka.  
-¿Entonces tú estás muerta?- preguntó Ikki.  
-Sí, hace mucho que mi vida terminó, pero mi misión era encontrar a Yomi y hacer posible "la vida después de la muerte".-  
-¿Y esos tres de los que hablabas también?-  
-Sí, ellos decidieron seguirme.-  
-¿Y los otros dos que parecen haber planeado todo también?-  
-Tú en verdad eres malo para los nombres.  
Ellos no, ellos son…no sé exactamente qué son, pero no están vivos ni muertos.-  
-Pero habían más personas cuando atacaron a los pueblos.- dijo Shun recordando la noche en que todo empezó.  
-Hay más personas a parte de mis tres…amigos.- una sonrisa dulce se pintó en el rostro blanco de Pandora, era la primera vez que se refería a ellos así con otras personas.- Ellos dejaron algo pendiente en este mundo, como Shaka.- señaló al rubio.  
-¿Tú eras parte de todo esto?- preguntó Shun.  
-Algo así, nunca terminé de entenderlo bien. Lo único que sabía era que hace ya varios años había muerto a manos de mi maestro, quien perdió la cordura y me mató en su locura. Después me encontré con Pandora y me dijo que esperara el momento; así lo hice, el encontrarme con Shun fue solo una mala broma.- contestó Shaka sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto.  
-¿Lo mismo con Afrodita?- preguntó el peliverde un poco menos sorprendido de lo que él mismo esperaba.  
-Sí, solo que él es más despistado…También con tu padre y June.-  
-¡¿Estuve viviendo con muertos toda mi vida?!-  
-No…Rheda y Spika no estaban muertos…ahora sí, pero ese es otro tema.-  
-¡El punto aquí es que en cuanto todos los que deben morir, mueran, Yomi será restaurada y ya!-dijo Pandora mareada de tanta vuelta que daban en el asunto.  
-¿Cómo está eso de todos los que deban morir?- preguntó Ikki.  
-Dentro de un mes habría una gran guerra, una guerra terriblemente cruel e inhumana. Todos aquellos que morirían en aquella guerra serán salvados de esas horribles muertes gracias a esto.- contestó Pandora.  
-¿Entonces todos los que han muerto iban morir de una forma terrible?- dijo Shun.  
-Sí, tal vez sea ilógico, pero es una manera de darles una muerte tranquila.-  
-¡Shun, Ikki!- saludó una voz infantil._

…

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Notas: Ok, primero que nada disculparme por no haber actualizado en un buen rato, pero las tareas me absorben y soy demasiado perfeccionista. Iba actualizar el domingo porque había dicho que el viernes iba a terminar las tareas, pero la suerte no estaba de mi lado y pasaron muchas cosas "Dulces" y no pude.**_

 _ **Eeeen fin, voy a estar actualizando más tardado por las tareas.  
Hoy les explique bastante (creo yo).  
Espero les haya gustado y dejen sus lindos y bellos comentarios, animan mucho!  
Gracias por leer! **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.  
**_

_**(Jejeje, se me olvidaron otra vez… *La Vida después de la Muerte es algo que siempre me ha llamado la atención, ya que se menciona en mucha religiones, y el hecho de que la religión cristiana católica lo mencione también se me hace muy curioso, ya que no suelen haber muchas similitudes. **Hay una historia que yo me inventé cuando iba a cuarto de primaria (creo), que era referente a la oscuridad y a que las personas pierden la vista antes de morir (no sé si han fijado que eso suele pasar en los últimos momentos).**_

A todos se les hizo difícil todo, perder a un amigo, luego otro y ahora otro. A ninguno se le hacía justo perder tantas personas en tan poco tiempo, pero que un niño que tenía la vida por delante muriera ante sus ojos fue el colmo.

El más afectado fue Shiryu, le dolió demasiado el haberlo cargado en brazos hasta el momento de su muerte, aunque en cierta forma también le hacía feliz.  
En la muerte de Kiki no había mucho que entender, un niño que había pasado por varias noches al aire libre en medio de una guerra tan extraña como confusa. La verdad es que no era de esperarse que un pequeño sobreviviera a tal cosa.

Sin embargo, que el fuego que los rodeaba, las llamas que sofocaron y le arrebataron la vida a Kiki, se apagaran casi inmediatamente después de su muerte resultaba igualmente triste e irónico.

-Es triste, ¿Verdad?- dijo Shiryu mientras dejaba el cuerpo del pequeño Kiki lejos de su atacante.  
-Cree en mis palabras cuando te digo que todo esto tiene una razón de ser.- dijo el peliazul con una expresión de compasión que difícilmente se podía creer falsa, pero, para todos ellos que ya habían perdido demasiado, todo viniendo de ellos era una mentira de las más crueles.  
-¡Nada puede justificar el asesinar a un niño!- gritó Seiya molesto.  
-Tienen razón, no creo tener perdón por eso, pero ya que me he ganado un castigo, no me cargará más la consciencia el matarlos a ustedes también…A menos, claro, que ustedes decidan darse la vuelta e irse por las buenas.- contestó el hombre alto con una sonrisa bromista.  
-Eso significa que no nos dejarás pasar, ¿Cierto?-  
-Exactamente.-

Los tres muchachos intercambiaron miradas de consternación e impotencia, mientras June se quedaba callada con la vista y la mente perdidas entre el futuro y ek pasado. Dando un suspiro y una sonrisa temblorosa a sus amigos, el castaño le dijo al hombre:  
-¡Yo seré tu oponente! Yo me quedo para vencerte y ellos pasan sin problemas.-  
-Eres valiente, niño. Dejaré que tus amigos pasen, pero seguramente los detendrá alguien menos compasivo que yo.- el peliazul observó como los tres restantes se encaminaban hacia otro futuro parecido al que le esperaba al castaño que él tenía en frente. -¡No olvides decir mi nombre antes de morir! ¡Saga!-  
-No pienso morir…la muerte no es muy buena amiga mía.- dijo el castaño levantando una ceja.  
-No es cuestión de ser amigos de la muerte, sino de ser sirvientes de ella.- Dicho esto, Saga lanzó el primer golpe que dejó bastante afectado al menor.  
-No me la dejarás fácil.- murmuró Seiya.

Durante un buen rato, ambos dieron golpes certeros y malos, dejando así en claro que la determinación puede más que el poder que poseía Saga.  
-¡Eso que cargas en tu espalda es mío, niño- dijo una voz, interrumpiendo la pelea.  
-¡Aioros, no te metas!- gritó Saga, pero ni Seiya ni Aioros supieron si hablaba en serio o no, pues se estaba riendo.  
-¡Solo quiero recuperar mi arco!- protestó el castaño acercándose.  
-Si este es tu arco…¡Eso significa que tú atacaste la reunión esa noche!- A Seiya se le hizo imposible poder contenerse ante el recuerdo de su hermana y el sufrimiento de Saori al perder a su padre.

A los dos hombres les sorprendió, de buena manera, la cantidad de energía que emanaba del cuerpo de un muchacho tan joven.  
-Tienes un gran poder dentro, niño…¿Por qué no nos lo muestras?- dijo Aioros mientras se preparaba para pelear. –Incluso te dejaré usar mi arco. Parece que le agradas.- terminó de decir al ver que el arma dorada respondía a la energía del castaño.  
-¡¿Qué es lo que pretenden?!- preguntó Seiya, confundido por todas las cosas que habían pasado en su vida tan de repente.  
-Es algo difícil de entender…Tal vez lo entiendas, a su tiempo.- dijo Saga.

A Seiya no le gustaban los acertijos, no podía resistirse a pelear con esos dos que habían sido los principales autores de que su vida perdiera el rumbo tan bueno que llevaba. Sentía un gran poder dentro de él, como si pudiera vencer a cualquiera que se le pusiera en frente. No era la primera vez que lo sentía, antes, cuando no era más que un niño inmaduro, había sentido lo mismo cuando una mujer de cabello rojizo había quebrado una roca frente a él y después, queriendo imitarla, intentó hacerlo múltiples veces hasta que lo logró y sintió esa misma sensación.

Grandes destellos de luz y fuego tomaron posesión del paisaje que a Seiya le parecía tan oscuro. En medio de la batalla de las luces blancas y las llamas del fuego, una flecha de resplandor dorado se adueñó de la escena cuando Aioros tomó su arco y la lanzó.  
En un momento que se dio sin aviso, el fuego y las luces chocaron con la flecha y su poder, causando así, una explosión que dejó solo un arco como evidencia de la lucha.

…

La hora de actuar llegó en el momento en que Kanon estaba seguro de que todo era una mentira. En un primer momento le había emocionado y alegrado el hecho de por fin pelear y descubrir y poner en utilidad la nueva vida que le habían dado…Hasta hace pocos segundos le alegraba todo eso, pero inmediatamente sintió ese vacío en el pecho, supo que su hermano estaba en peligro.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero en el camino ese vacío se agrandó y supo que la segunda oportunidad de Saga había terminado, que ahora estaba solo, como aquella vez que junto al cuerpo de su hermano lloró desesperado; ahora no era diferente a esa vez, pero ahora no había cuerpo sobre cuál llorar.

…

Tenía un mal presentimiento y sabía que tenía que ver con Aioros, aunque muy en el fondo quería y necesitaba ignorar eso último.

Cuando Aioria llegó y encontró a Kanon con los ojos rojos de llanto y un corazón lleno de furia y deseos de una explicación y una venganza supo que algo malo había pasado. Analizó con la mirada el lugar y se mordió el labio mientras se estremecía al ver el arco de su hermano con el último rastro del poder que alguna vez fue de su hermano, Aioros.

-No estoy dispuesto a seguir andando a ciegas. ¿Me acompañas?- dijo Kanon sin verle a los ojos.  
-¿A qué?-  
-Quiero saber por qué murió mi hermano, y tú quieres saber por qué murió el tuyo.- contestó el peliazul.  
-Sé muy bien que no solo quieres eso.- dijo el rubio.  
Kanon soltó una risa estruendosa y dijo:  
-Qué bien me conoces, es cierto…Necesito explicaciones y "algo más"-  
-Yo también.- era la primera vez que Aioria sentía la necesidad de pelear…y de vencer, aun si eso significaba llenarse con toda la sangre de su enemigo.

…

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Notas: Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Les voy a contar algo curioso. Ya he dicho muchas veces (quizá no en este fic) que yo me desahogo escribiendo (por eso a veces me agarra feito en contra del mundo), y bueno, pues esta vez, aunque si ando un poquito rara y triste, la causa fue algo bonito, algo que en sí me gustó, pero que me puso mal porque mis sentimientos son tan normales como yo! (por cierto, Ana, fue bonito, no te sintás mal que ya me pasó un poquito, mañana te vuelvo a defender de las locas). Por eso creo que esta vez me quedó relativamente bonito el capítulo.**_

 _ **Sí, con deseos de venganza y muerte…¡Pero es de hermandad!**_

 _ **Bueno, eeeen fin!  
Hasta la próxima, bye! **_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.  
**_

-He hecho una pregunta…quiero que se me responda con la verdad.- condicionó Kanon mirando a los ojos al rubio.  
-Buscas la verdad…pero no me dices tus verdaderos motivos.- contestó.  
-¡Quiero que me respondas!- gritó el peliazul golpeando a Radhamantys en el rostro.  
-¡Basta!- el rubio se limpió la sangre que tenía en la nariz. -¡Ustedes están aquí para proteger a la chica! No tienes derecho alguno a preguntar cosas que no te conciernen.-

El pecho del peliazul se movía rápido y tembloroso al mezclarse en él los sentimientos de tristeza y rabia en contra de quienes había sido los responsables de la muerte de su hermano.  
Aioria solo observaba, atento a cualquier oportunidad para buscar una respuesta cuando su mente estuviera serena, pues sabía que en esos momentos sería capaz de matar a cualquiera de los tres jefes solo por simple venganza.

-¡Mi hermano está muerto!- dijo Kanon apretando sus dientes para contener el llanto. La noticia sorprendió a Radhamantys, pero no de la manera en que Kanon hubiese querido.  
-¿Ah, sí?- dijo sonriendo.  
-¡Todos ustedes son unos malditos! ¡Ya lo hicieron una vez, háganlo de nuevo!-  
-¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón…Lo hicimos una vez, lo haremos de nuevo. Pero con una condición…Tú haces que los intrusos se vayan y yo traigo de nuevo a Saga.-

Hace un tiempo habría aceptado, pero ahora no. Había cambiado por Saga, y ahora que él no estaba necesitaba demostrárselo aún más.  
Negó con una sonrisa y, antes de salir de la habitación, dijo:  
-Encontraré la verdad, y cuando lo haga, habré vengado a Saga…Espero que algún día de pudran todos ustedes en el más profundo de los infiernos.-

Aioria se quedó quieto un momento, analizando las palabras de su compañero y tratando de aplicarlas a su propia situación. Después de pensarlo un rato, se dijo a sí mismo que ni siquiera buscaría venganza, simplemente buscaría justicia.

…

A Hyioga había dejado de molestarle la oscuridad, se sentía mejor con ella, como si la negrura calmara su corazón agitado y herido.

Iba corriendo junto a Shiryu y June; la rubia no había pronunciado palabra desde hace un buen rato, en cambio Shiryu trataba de olvidarse de todo platicando de cosas como las formas de los árboles o los silbidos del viento que cada vez se hacía más agradable en la piel del rubio.

-Hyioga.- una voz despertó al rubio de sus pensamientos, una voz tan conocida como querida que jamás sería capaz de confundir.  
-¿Maestro…Camus?- de no haber sido por todas las enseñanzas de su maestro, Hyioga se hubiera echado a llorar en ese mismo instante al reconocer el rostro aparentemente frio del peliturquesa.  
-Perdóname, Hyioga…- Camus hizo una pausa y el aire congelado comenzó a escarchar el césped y las plantas. –Me temo que no podrás pasar, te agradecería mucho que tú y tus amigos se fueran por las buenas.

El rubio observó a su maestro, tratando de encontrar una diferencia con la persona que lo crió junto a Cristal, pero no encontró una sola; tenías los mismos ojos azul profundo que no sabían disimular sus sentimientos, los mismos labios que se movían sin temblar, el mismo hombre.

-Pero, maestro…Estamos tratando de salvar…-  
-No me interesan tus motivos, Hyioga…si no se van por las buenas, tendré que acabar con sus vidas.-  
-¿Matarnos? ¿Por qué harías eso?-  
-¡¿Crees que si lo supiera no te diría?! ¡No me pidas explicaciones que ni siquiera me han dado a mí!-

Desde una distancia prudente, se encontraba Milo escuchando las palabras de Camus, de su mejor amigo. Al peliazul no le gustaba ver así de confundido a su amigo, lo había llevado hasta ese lugar explicándole todo cuanto sabía, y no era demasiado, y él había aceptado el pelear junto a él.  
Sus sentimientos terminaron ganándole la batalla.

-¡No hay necesidad de que sigas perdiendo tu tiempo con ellos, Camus! Yo me encargaré de los intrusos.- dijo Milo guiñando un ojo en señal de complicidad.

Cuando Camus se dio la vuelta para irse, le susurró al peliazul en el oído: "Que no sufra mucho, por favor."

-¡¿Por qué hacen esto?!- preguntó Shiryu.  
-Tú puedes seguir adelante si quieres…te espera un final mucho peor que el de tus amigos.- contestó Milo viendo de reojo al pelinegro.  
-¡¿Quién eres tú?!- preguntó Hyioga.  
-Soy… un viejo amigo de tu maestro Camus.-  
-¿Qué es lo que le pasa a mi maestro?-

Shiryu ya iba bastante adelante, eso tranquilizó el corazón de Hyioga y la ves su voz, dejando de gritar.

-Yo me pregunto lo mismo…creo que te quiere.-  
-¿Qué buscan ustedes?-  
-Nosotros buscamos algo muy difícil de comprender…en teoría, buscamos lo mismo que ustedes, pero de formas diferentes.-  
-No entiendo.-  
-No es necesario que lo hagas…solo, trata de evitar el dolor, lo haré lo más suave posible ¿Está bien?-

Hyioga solo sintió un dolor horrible en la pierna derecha, luego otra vez en la pierna izquierda.  
-¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué es esto?!-  
-Son las agujas del Escorpión, cada vez que otra aguja con veneno se adentre en tu cuerpo sentirás más dolor que antes, hasta que el dolor te mate o tenga que usar la última…Pero no te preocupes, nadie aguanta tanto.-  
El dolor se incrementaba y el rubio no tenía manera de defenderse de la rápidas y mortales agujas del que decía ser un viejo amigo de su maestro.

-¡Milo!- se escuchó la voz potente de Camus desde lejos.  
-Camus…¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el peliazul preocupado por el corazón de su amigo.  
-Por años le enseñé a Hyioga que debía dejar sus sentimientos a un lado cuando se trataba de luchar para sobrevivir…Ha llegado el momento de darle el primer…, y último ejemplo.-  
-Maestro, ¿está diciendo que peleará conmigo…a muerte?- una lágrima cayó del ojo izquierdo de Hyioga, haciendo que Camus mordiera su labio y que Milo buscara la salida más rápida para que su mejor amigo no saliera lastimado de ninguna manera.

-El hielo siempre fue tu compañero de soledad, Hyioga. Ahora será tu enemigo o tu amigo si sabes qué hacer.- dijo Camus mientras juntaba sus manos sobre su cabeza, con los brazos estirados y la mirada fija en los ojos de su discípulo.

Hyioga sentía dentro de sí una energía extraña, pero a la vez se le hacía familiar. Era la energía que sentía venir desde el cuerpo de Camus; impresionado levantó su vista para encontrar la del ojiazul acompañada de una leve sonrisa escondida por la oscuridad.  
-Ya entendí…- el rubio imitó la posición de Camus, y al atacar su maestro también lo hizo él.

Milo reaccionó tarde, lanzó la última de sus agujas escarlata al interponerse entre los dos ataques, pero no logró frenar el golpe para Camus, solamente logró que su amigo le dijera, antes de que los tres desaparecieran en la escarcha y el hielo, "Tonto, por lo menos esta vez nos iremos juntos."

…

 _-¡¿Qué hace él aquí?!- preguntó molesto Seiya, señalando al peliceleste que jugaba con una vara de bambú cortada junto a otro peliceleste de ojos color rojizo.  
-¿Por qué no estaría aquí? Tiene tanto derecho como tú de estar aquí.- contestó Ikki.  
-¿Entonces estamos todos muertos?- preguntó Kiki.  
-Sip.- contestaron los dos de cabello celeste.  
-¿Cómo pueden tomarlo con tanta tranquilidad?-  
-Buena pregunta, ¿verdad, Sorrento?-  
-Muy buena, joven Julián…Eso es porque, bueno, no se le puede hacer nada.- contestó el de ojos rojizos.  
-¡Chicos, están aquí!- gritó el rubio.  
-¡Hyioga!- saludó Shun._

 _-Eres un tonto…ya van dos veces que te mueres por mi culpa.- dijo Camus dando un golpe en el brazo a Milo.  
-Las dos veces lo he hecho por mi gusto.- dijo sonriendo y abrazando por los hombros a su amigo._

…

 _ **Notas: Holi! Actualicé! (aunque, según cuentan por las aulas y las gradas, mis tardes de ocio probablemente vuelvan~~~) Soy la estudiante más normal del mundo…en vez de estar repasando para el examen de mañana estoy escribiendo. Pero ya estudié! Bueno, si les soy sincera, iba a actualizar más temprano, pero mi teléfono sonó con el opening de SNK y hablé con mi linda shinigami que quiere ser rubia por 62 minutos…Amo los aparatos llamados teléfonos!**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y dejen sus lindos comentarios!**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.  
**_

-Las cosas siempre tiene una explicación, pero esa explicación no es siempre la que buscamos.- dijo Minos dando la espalda a Kanon.  
-Sea o no sea la que yo busco quiero escucharla.- contestó el peliazul.  
-Bien…- dijo Minos restando importancia al asunto con un simple suspiro de cansancio. –No hacemos esto por puro gusto, créeme que también nos duele ver como todos poco a poco vuelven a morir, pero es algo completamente necesario.-  
-¿Por qué?-  
-Las almas de todos ustedes los que regresaron de la muerte son almas que dejaron algo importante pendiente en vida. Se les dio la oportunidad de resolverlo, a cambio de que pelearan por nuestra causa.-  
-No entiendo. Yo no deje nada pendiente, ¿por qué me trajeron también de vuelta?-  
-Porque el asunto pendiente de tu hermano fue el hacerte cambiar, hacerte ver que tu vida no llevaba el camino correcto.-  
-Ah, cierto…Ese día dijo algo parecido.-  
-Cálmate, de todas maneras ninguno iba a sobrevivir, ni siquiera nosotros volveremos después de que todo esto termine.-

A Kanon le sorprendió la naturalidad para decirlo, como si fuera algo que se dice todos los días mientras desayunas.  
-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó temeroso de lo que el juez más loco de los tres le pudiera dar por respuesta.  
-Escucha, el punto de andar matando personas por aquí y por allá es porque esas personas morirían de una forma terrible en la guerra que se avecina, así que a los raros de esos dos de nombre raro decidieron que Yomi fuera restaurada antes de ellos y que esas personas que morirían de manera terrible tuvieran una muerte más tranquila para poder disfrutar de la nueva Yomi.- Minos suspiró después de hablar tan rápido. -¿Te quedó claro o te lo explico con huesos?-  
-No, ya entendí…Bueno, más o menos.-  
Minos bufó enfadado.  
-¡ A ver! ¡¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?!-  
-Todo lo que dijiste sobre Yomi y la nueva Yomi y la guerra.-  
-Mira. ¿Ves a esos niños que juegan a ser soldados? Pues ellos morirían de una manera inhumana e inimaginable dentro de pocos meses en una guerra, entonces, ¿no te parece que es mejor que mueran de una manera más tranquila y que puedan disfrutar de la nueva Yomi?-  
-Bien, eso ya lo entendí. Pero sigo sin entender eso de la nueva Yomi. Yomi es "La tenebrosa tierra de los muertos" de la que hablan los ancianos y los monjes…¿A qué te refieres cuando dices "nueva"?-  
-¿Qué crees que significa nueva? Que ya no va a ser la misma. Yomi es una tierra gobernada por la oscuridad, donde las creaturas se vuelven locas por la oscuridad y la soledad. Quitándole eso, es igual al mundo de los vivos.- Kanon asintió, demostrando que estaba entendiendo. –Lo que la señorita Pandora plena junto con Hypnos y Thanatos es disipar la oscuridad de Yomi, dejándola así como otro de estos mundos.-  
-Es decir que morir sería, literalmente, pasar a otra vida.-  
-Sí, es una buena forma de decirlo. La única diferencia seria el que no puedes volver a morir.-

Después de esas palabras, Minos decidió ignorar cualquier otra palabra que saliera de los labios de Kanon, por ende, el ignorado decidió irse dejando al peliblanco solo con su locura.

En su caminata reflexiva, se encontró con Aiacos que buscaba frenéticamente a Pandora.  
-Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo Kanon plantándose enfrente del peliazul.  
-Que sea rápido.-  
-¿Para qué necesitan a la chica para crear la nueva forma de Yomi?-  
La pregunta hizo dudar a Aiacos sobre si caminar e ignorarla o si mejor mataba a Kanon en ese mismo instante.  
-¿Quién te dijo sobre eso?- preguntó asustado.  
-Ah…Minos.- contestó Kanon sin darle demasiada importancia, según él, no pasaba nada con que él lo supiera.  
-Escucha bien…- Minos tomó a Kanon por el cuello sin hacer mucha presión. –No sé con qué clase de intenciones habrá hecho Minos esa estupidez de decirte lo de Yomi, pero yo te digo que si lo andas divulgando te va ir muy mal, y que es mejor que no te entrometas más en el asunto.-  
-No lo entiendo…¡Uno me dice las cosas a medias y el otro me amenaza por cosas que el otro me dijo!-  
-¿De vedad quieres saber? Entonces te diré.- dijo Aiacos soltando al ojiazul.  
-Hay un pero, ¿verdad?-  
-Sí, y uno muy grande. Si te digo todo, pero de verdad, todo, tendré que matarte.-  
-Bueno, según lo que ya sé…, no suena tan mal la idea. Así que acepto.-  
-Ya veo que Minos te dijo bastante.- dijo el Juez un poco más calmado. -¿Qué dudas te quedan?-  
-Solo una, ¿para qué necesitan a la chica de cabello largo?-  
-Esa chica es la clave para disipar la oscuridad, la diosa del sol, Amaterasu, decidió dejar su poder en una mortal.-  
-¿Entonces la chica también morirá?-  
-Es triste, pero sí. Pero es mejor a que muera tras ser torturada por días y noches enteros, ¿no te parece?-  
-Ya, ahora sí ya no tengo dudas.-  
-¿Listo para morir?- A Kanon le inquietó mucho la sonrisa con la que dijo eso.  
-Bien…¿Ahí estará mi hermano?-  
-Tenlo por seguro.-

No sintió nada doloroso, solo un dolor en el pecho cuando su corazón dejó de latir. Agradeció que fuera como la primera vez que murió, poco después de que a Saga lo mataran por su culpa y de la misma manera que a él.

…

 _-Hermano.- saludó Saga con una sonrisa serena mientras platicaba de algo con Shaka.  
-Saga…esta vez ya no te librarás de mí.- contestó Kanon devolviendo la sonrisa.  
-Esta vez has regresado bien, ya no tengo nada que corregir en ti. Estoy orgulloso.- _

…

-La hora está llegando, Albiore.- dijo el hombre de cabello celeste.  
-Lo está haciendo, Afrodita.-  
-Los únicos que quedan son June y Shiryu.- dijo Death Mask.  
-¿Tendré que ser yo quien se enfrente a Shiryu?- preguntó Shura desanimado.  
-Eso me temo…Sé que es difícil, pero es necesario.- dijo Dhoko.  
-Pero la misma pregunta de hace rato se hace presente de nuevo. ¿Qué haremos con June?- dijo Albiore.  
-Cierto, nosotros no teníamos planeado que ella se pasara al otro bando.- dijo Aldebarán.  
-Creo que, nosotros que sabíamos más o menos lo que estaba pasando, pudimos haberle dicho algo.- Dijo Moo.  
-La señora Pandora fue clara con respecto a eso. Nadie más que nosotros debía saber la verdad.- recordó Shion. _  
_-Parece que me tengo que ir ya.- dijo Shura saliendo para encontrarse con Shiryu.

…

 _ **Notas: Me quedó corto, pero es que ya vamos terminando…  
Bueno, espero les haya gustado y dejen sus comentarios!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.  
**_

-La hora está llegando, Albiore.- dijo el hombre de cabello celeste.  
-Lo está haciendo, Afrodita.-  
-Los únicos que quedan son June y Shiryu.- dijo Death Mask.  
-¿Tendré que ser yo quien se enfrente a Shiryu?- preguntó Shura desanimado.  
-Eso me temo…Sé que es difícil, pero es necesario.- dijo Dhoko.  
-Pero la misma pregunta de hace rato se hace presente de nuevo. ¿Qué haremos con June?- dijo Albiore.  
-Cierto, nosotros no teníamos planeado que ella se pasara al otro bando.- dijo Aldebarán.  
-Creo que, nosotros que sabíamos más o menos lo que estaba pasando, pudimos haberle dicho algo.- Dijo Moo.  
-La señora Pandora fue clara con respecto a eso. Nadie más que nosotros debía saber la verdad.- recordó Shion. _  
_-Parece que me tengo que ir ya.- dijo Shura saliendo para encontrarse con Shiryu.

-Créeme, no quiero hacer esto…Bueno, sí quiero pero no por las razones que piensas.- Shura odiaba estar nervioso y más cuando se trataba de un enemigo, pero era imposible no estar nervioso cuando tu enemigo era un niño que jugaba a ser el héroe y que además era el discípulo e hijo adoptivo de uno de sus amigos.

El pelinegro le miró extrañado como si estuviera diciendo con su mirada que se veía patético y vulnerable, que era un completo idiota por creerse capaz de matar a un niño. Tal vez estuviera exagerando un poco, quizás solo un poco, pero tenía sus razones para hacerlo.

-No tengo ganas de pelear. Quiero pasar por las buenas y no crear problemas.- Se sentía humillado, el chico de cabello largo y completamente liso parecía ser más maduro y llevar mejor la situación que él.  
-Necesito que esto te quede muy claro, ¿bien? No puedo dejarte pasar, así que mejor te vas tú por las buenas y dejamos esto por la paz.- Intentaba no pensar en que probablemente sus amigos y compañeros lo estaban viendo hacer el ridículo desde algún lugar cercano. Es decir, era obvio que el chico diría que no se rendiría, además de que eso era lo que buscaban.  
-Necesito pasar.- una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro. –No porque quiera pasar ni porque haya algo sumamente importante para mí más allá, tampoco es por orgullo.- suspiró, conmoviendo a Shura. –Es más, ni siquiera conozco a la chica que intento rescatar. Pero es lo que ellos buscaban y por lo que dieron su vida, no puedo simplemente dejar todo su esfuerzo de lado y flaquear ante el primer enemigo que me haga frente. Todos los han enfrentado a ellos en vez de a mí.-  
Shura no podía más, si ese chico seguía hablando de esa manera tan trise y madura no podría enfrentarlo. Ya una vez había cometido los mismo errores, y eso le había costado más que unas cuantas monedas, no, le había costado la vida.

Respiró profundamente mientras trataba de alejar de su mente los recuerdos de su última vida que le impedían levantar una mano contra el pobre chico que había perdido a sus amigos uno a uno.

-Bien, si eso es lo que buscas.- No era de extrañarse que Shiryu le observara entre curioso y extrañado cuando subía su brazo y ponía la mano en forma de cuchilla.

-¿Qué eres?- preguntó Shiryu.  
-Solo debes saber que mi mano puede cortar hasta el viento. Imagínate lo que hará con tu piel.- Había olvidado el sentimiento de placer que le daba el ver a sus enemigos desconcertados y embobados con sus palabas llenas de un tono pícaro y un poco sádico.  
-¿Por qué hacen esto?- De verdad, amaba como las palabras salían de su boca entre su respiración entrecortada. No recordaba el placentero sentimiento de saber que esas personas venían venir su muerte.  
-Bueno, al fin y al cabo morirás, así que te diré.- se rió un poco al notar la respiración, ya no entrecortada, sino contenida de Shiryu. –Buscamos paz para ti y tus amigos. Buscamos que mueran de una manera menos dolorosa y más humana, al tiempo que buscamos que "La tenebrosa tierra de los muertos" sea restaurada y mejorada para que nosotros y ustedes podamos disfrutar de una verdadera vida después de la muerte.- tal vez la actitud altanera con que lo había dicho hacían menos creíbles sus palabras, pero no podía evitar ese tono después de sentir tanta adrenalina en la sangre.  
-No entiendo.- Shiryu juntó sus cejas.  
-En unos cuantos meses estallará un guerra inhumana, dirigida por un maldito sádico que se deleita con el placer de los demás.- hizo un pausa pensando en que no era la mejor persona para juzgar al susodicho. –Tú y tus amigos y otras personas morirían de una forma horrible, por eso a unos seres extraños se les ocurrió la magnífica idea de hacerlos morir como héroes mientras intentaban salvar a una chica que nos serviría para crear la nueva Yomi.-

Era más que obvio que Shiryu no le creía ni la mitad de lo que estaba diciendo. No lo culpaba, no era algo que se dijera todos los días mientras comías algo con un amigo.

-Mira.- Shura dio un largo suspiro intentando contenerse para no salir corriendo y darle un buen golpe a Shion por haberle asignado a él la tarea. –Puedes estar seguro de que ellos están mucho mejor ahora. Así que hazme un favor y déjate matar por las buenas.- Otra cosa que no solía decirse muy a menudo.  
-No puedo creer en tus palabras, pero tampoco puedo estar seguro de que estás mintiendo.-  
-Esto me dolerá más a mí que a ti.- Normalmente, la frase hubiese sido "Te dolerá más a ti que a mí", y se sentiría bien al momento de hacer cortes lo suficientemente profundos como para acabar con su vida lo más lentamente posible en la piel de su oponente; pero no, no se sentía bien y podía estar seguro de que lo dolía su propio corazón y no el de Shiryu.

Shiryu fue un hueso duro, se tambaleó por el dolor y parpadeó un par de veces por el posible mareo que le produjo la pérdida de sangre.

-No voy a morir tan fácilmente.- dijo entre jadeos producto de esforzarse por no perder la consciencia.  
-No me lo hagas más difícil. Muérete ya.-

Desde lo lejos, un hombre pelirrojo miraba la escena sin saber si debía reír o llorar por la actitud de su compañero y su discípulo. Al final, decidió no hacer ninguna y mejor ir a ayudar.

-Shura. Yo me encargo desde aquí.- dijo dirigiendo una mirada asesina y de apoyo a su amigo y compañero.  
-Te lo agradezco mucho.- dijo Shura con una sonrisa. –No, no puedo. Siempre termino lo que comienzo. Además, no quiero que te enfrentes con tu discípulo, Dhoko.-  
-Maestro…¿Usted también está metido en esto?- Shiryu parecía realmente confundido y dolido. Dhoko no puedo con su mirada.  
-Es algo difícil de entender.- dijo sin mirar a los ojos azules de Shiryu que amenazaban con soltar todas las lágrimas que retenían.

Antes de que Dhoko o Shiryu pudieran decir algo, Shura se abalanzó sobre el pelinegro y mantuvieron una lucha bastante dispareja en la que Shura ganaba por mucho. Claro, hasta que Shiryu sintiera una fuerza extraña en su cuerpo que le permitió ponerse de pie en medio de la pelea para tomar ventaja de la confianza de Shura.

Dhoko se alejó con una sonrisa de orgullo y tristeza en el rostro, porque, aunque supiera que Shiryu estaría mejor esperando en Yomi, igual le dolía verlo a minutos o segundos de morir.

-Mi maestro me enseñó esto cuando era muy pequeño…Ya era hora de que entendiera de qué se trataba.- murmuró Shiryu cerca del oído de Shura, pues lo tenía acorralado delante suyo con sus manos alrededor de su cuello.  
-Me alegro mucho.- dijo Shura soltando un suspiro al no ser él quien los matara a ambos.  
-¡La cólera del Dragón!-

Ninguno de los dos supo qué demonios pasó en esos segundos en los que su cuerpo solo sintió uno segundos de calor, pero ya no importaba mucho.

…

 _-Te dije que todos estaban bien.- dijo Shura con tono de reproche mientras Shiryu salía corriendo a abrazar a Kiki y a Sunrei._

 _-Creí que los había perdido para siempre…- dijo el pelinegro al momento de abrazar a sus más grandes tesoros.  
-Gracias, Shiryu. Se respira el cariño.- dijo Seiya que miraba incómodo al piso, tratando de evadir la mirada de un hombre mayor que le veía serio.  
-También estoy feliz de verlos.- se disculpó._

 _-No voy a preguntar nada porque sinceramente no quiero saber.- dijo Shura correspondiendo al abrazo de Saga.  
-Bien por mí, porque a mí tampoco me ha quedado claro.- dijo Shaka.  
-Es mejor no preguntar nada. Guardaré eso en mi mente para la eternidad que pasaremos aquí.- dijo Kanon._

…

La rubia chilló de dolor y con su voz débil preguntó:  
-¿Dónde…están?-  
-Quisiera decírtelo, preciosa, pero no puedo.- dijo Radhamantys acariciando de manera brusca su cabeza.  
-Shun…-  
-Calma. El chico ya está bien y pronto tú también, no te preocupes.-

…

-No me gusta para nada lo que él hizo.- se quejó Albiore.  
-A mí menos, pero hay que aguantarnos.- apoyó Afrodita con tono molesto.

Death Mask llegó al lado del peliceleste y posó su mano en su espalda.  
-Gracias, pero solo me voy a calmar cuando todo esto termine y pueda vernos a todos disfrutando de la muerte.- dijo Afrodita sonriendo.

…

 _ **Notas: Hola! Sé que no había actualizado, pero tengo mis razones. Primero: Soy la mejor actriz del mundo y por las mañanas soy casi la sanidad en persona y por las tardes me llego a mi cama a quejarme de todo cuanto me duele y a tragarme las cosas que solo me calman como cinco minutos y a pelearme con medio mundo porque no quiere comer pero si tengo hambre (la vida es dura conmigo, soy una pobre victima de la injusticia). Segundo: Una amiga me prestó un libro y lo he estado leyendo. Tercero: Otra amiga me recomendó una novela de Wattpad y me quedé enfrascada con ella y no descansé hasta toparla, se llama Aaron y la recomiendo mucho aunque me hizo sufrir mucho (muchas veces quise ahorcar a mi amiga por habérmela recomendado). Cuarto: No he tenido muy buena vida que se diga y a veces me replanteo el nombre del fic, porque la vida no es siempre bella y el que me lleven a hablar a parte con mi conocida cordial no ayuda a que mis últimos días llenos de paranoia y ansiedad inexplicable mejoren.**_

 _ **Eeeen fin!**_

 _ **No me hagan caso, la vida es bella y la fea soy yo.  
Espero les haya gustado el capítulo!  
El próximo capítulo culmina la historia! **_


	20. Fin

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.  
**_

El cielo estaba cada vez más gris, dando lugar a un ambiente lúgubre y hermoso para algunos que estaban muy acostumbrados a esos días que daban ganas de llorar. Death Mask extrañaba sentirse de esa manera que le agradaba tanto, pero desde que se había reencontrado con Afrodita no podía sentirse así porque había comenzado a apreciar la vida.

Se acercó al peliceleste y se quedó un rato viendo cómo su espalda subía y bajaba mientras su mirada estaba fija en el inmenso cielo que se cerraba como si tuviera vergüenza de que lo vieran.  
"En verdad he pasado mucho tiempo con él". pensó al momento de sentarse junto a él y apoyar su cabeza en el para nada suave hombro de Afrodita.  
-¿Sabes? Antes era más cómodo dormir en ti.- comentó el peliazul con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.  
-Eso es porque antes éramos unos niños que no sabían del esfuerzo. Cuando te fuiste, no tuve de otra que madurar, y mi cuerpo lo hizo conmigo.- Tuvo que contenerse para no golpearse a sí mismo al recordar cómo había dejado a quien ahora estaba a su lado. –No quise decirlo de esa manera…Es solo que ya una vez nos separamos por una tontería mía y después de reencontrarnos morimos por otra tontería mía; y, ahora, paree como si la historia volviera a repetirse.- agregó con una lágrima retenida en su ojo derecho.

El peliazul se quedó paralizado unos segundos y luego reaccionó parándose molesto y tomando con fuerza los hombros de su amigo, haciendo que este le viera a los ojos.  
-Ninguna de las dos primeras veces fue tu culpa…Y te prometo que esta vez será mucho mejor. Te prometo que esa nueva tierra de los muertos será un bonito lugar donde podremos recuperar todo lo que no tuvimos el uno del otro.-

Los ojos de Afrodita se llenaron de unas cristalinas lágrimas que no pudo retener; su respiración era cortada por los sollozos que venía aguantando desde que se había separado de aquellos a quienes aprendió a querer.

-¡Dejen sus escenas para después! Ahora hay que apurarnos.- dijo Dhoko dándoles a ambos un par de palmadas en la espalda.

Los dos suspiraron y se levantaron para llegar con los demás.

…

Radhamantys podía ser un hombre bastante cruel y el hecho de darle una muerte tan lenta a la pobre chica era una gran prueba de ello. En su ya distante pasado había sido un muy buen asesino, muy a su pesar, pero lo había sido, y por eso sabía muy bien que el punto donde había apuñalado a June la mataría lentamente.

Se encontraba sentado junto a ella, esperando su muerte como solía hacerlo cuando lo mandaban a asesinar. Y se habría quedado así, recordando su antigua vida de no ser por Minos y su mente enferma.  
-¿Qué haces?- preguntó con su tono indescifrable.  
-Espero a que se muera, ¿no se nota?- contestó sin voltearse a pesar de que le molestaba el aliento de su compañero en el cuello.  
-No, no se nota. Pero, bueno…Ya es hora, así que mátala de una vez.- El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír ante el tono infantil que usaba el peliplateado.  
-Mejor dejemos que se muera sola. De todas maneras sale lo mismo.- Dijo poniéndose de pie y pasando junto a Minos.

Se detuvo porque Minos se había acercado a June. Resopló y se quedó viendo qué trataba de hacer su amigo.  
Minos acarició el cabello rubio de la chica y su rostro, con dulzura y decepción.

-¿De qué sirve un muñeco que no pelea? ¿De qué sirve un muñeco que está a merced de los hilos? Esa clase de muñecos deben morir, porque la vida de esos muñecos está llena de sufrimiento.- dijo Minos sorprendiendo a Radhamantys.

La chica se elevó y los hilos simplemente terminaron de sacar la sangre necesaria para que muriera sin más dolor.

Nunca había entendido esa extraña habilidad de su amigo, pero estaba seguro de que sus problemas en la cabeza se debían a eso.

Después de eso Minos siguió su camino junto a él sin mencionar nada.

…

-¿Entonces estamos todos?- preguntó por tercera vez Aiacos ya fastidiado.  
-Sí…me gustaría acabar ya con esto.- dijo Albiore.  
-Sí, a mí también.- dijo Minos.  
-Bien…Entonces hagámoslo rápido.-

Aunque parecía calmado frente a los demás, Aiacos estaba nervioso de volver a tomar esa arma que tanto odiaba y hacer eso que tanto odiaba. Asesinar era lo único que recordaba de su vida a parte de sus amigos, pero odiaba más saber que debía volver a hacerlo.

La sangre de la portadora de los poderes de Amaterasu debía ser bebida por los que vieron Yomi y la despreciaron y derramada en el suelo. No entendía por qué, pero así era y tenían que hacerlo, además de que la sangre debía ser desde el corazón.

-¡Anda, dame la daga!- dijo Radhamantys con el rostro viendo al lado contrario al rostro de Aiacos.  
-Pero…-  
-No tienes que hacerlo tú.- rara vez se veía al rubio sonreír, pero estos momentos demostraban que si podía hacerlo.

Aiacos le agradeció con una mirada y se alejó para ir al lado de Minos que estaba más distraído de lo normal.

Radhamantys levantó sobre su cabeza a daga y con un movimiento rápido clavó la daga en el lado izquierdo del pecho de la pelilila y con su mejilla derecha manchada de sangre se dirigió hacia los demás.

-Beban. Luego pueden matarse entre ustedes o nos piden que los matemos.- dijo Minos. –No, no. Mejor mátense entre ustedes.-

…

Para ninguno era agradable beber sangre de otro humano, pero de igual manera seguían teniendo razones muy fuertes para mejorar Yomi.

Cuando Albiore murió lo hiso por una riña con algún terrateniente. Nunca se quejó de su vida ni de la forma en que murió, pero en Yomi pudo ver a un niño atormentado por la oscuridad, no logrando ver la luz que emitían sus bellos ojos verdes. Por eso rechazó Yomi, envuelto por el enojo de ver a un niño arruinado por esta.  
A causa de eso, la sangre no sabía tan mal.*

Dhoko había muerto al caer de una cascada, así que murió de una manera que le gustaba. La oscuridad de Yomi no le molestaba, pero el chico que caminaba con la mirada vacía le bastó para que toda la tierra le asqueara. Así que la sangre parecía no saber del todo mal.**

Shion había muerto poco antes que Dhoko por quién sabe quién que le había asesinado mientras dormía, el morir no le daba mucho problema, lo que le daba problema era dejar a su hermano pequeño solo. Pero la muerte no era lo que esperaba, pues el chico que lloraba en medio de la oscuridad mientras trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que todo estaría bien. Con un puño apretado se dijo no le gustaba "La tenebrosa tierra de los muertos". Por eso la sangre parecía tener buen sabor.***

Death Mask había pasado por una vida no muy bonita desde que se separó de Afrodita siendo unos adolescentes de no más de quince años, después de ocho años lo mataron por cuestiones de las que se arrepentía toda su vida, llevándose consigo a un inocente Afrodita. Por eso había creído que merecía su muerte, y que estaría bien que le hicieran sufrir el más grande de los castigos. Pero al ver a un chico que hacía figuras en el suelo con el rostro empapado de lágrimas pero con una sonrisa. Eso no lo pudo soportar, así que maldijo aquella tierra que robaba la alegría a los pequeños.****

Aldebarán había vivido su vida a pleno, no se arrepentía de nada y su muerte, aunque no fue la mejor ni la más honorable, llegó en un momento en el que no había mucho que hacer con sus días. Le molestó que lo asesinaran, pero no se quejaba. Lo que sí dio lugar a quejas fue el ver a tantos niños llorando y suplicando en medio de tanta oscuridad.  
Tal vez la sangre no fuera tan buena como su comida, pero ese recuerdo le hacía tener un sabor bastante tolerable.*****

Afrodita siempre se había culpado de la huida de su mejor amigo, de su pelea estúpida y de sus consecuencias. Su muerte no le molestó porque había muerto después de haber hablado, después de muchos años, con Death Mask y lo había abrazado de nuevo; además pensó que si aquellas personas satisfacían su enojo con él, dejarán en paz a su amigo. Fue doloroso, sí, pero fue más doloroso ver cómo amigos se volvían contra los propios, vueltos locos por la oscuridad. ******  
eso y sus excéntricos gustos hacían que hasta disfrutara el sabor del líquido rojo.

Moo no estaba muerto, así que estaba ahí parado mientras seguía con la mirada al viento.

Después de haber bebido la sangre de Saori y de asegurarse de que ella estaba muerta, todos intercambiaron miradas y una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Entonces nos matamos?- dijo con una sonrisa Death Mask.  
-Eso supongo. Yo me pido a Shion.- dijo Moo bastante sonriente como para estar diciendo que mataría a su hermano.  
-¡¿Eh?!- dijo sorprendido el rubio.  
-¿Qué? Eres al único al que me atrevo a golpear.-

Todos suspiraron y decidieron que mejor juntarían todos sus ataques para morir todos juntos.

-Por Shun, Rheda, Spika y June.- susurró Albiore.  
-"Por Shiryu y Sunrei"-Pensó Dhoko.  
-Por nosotros, ¿no? Por todo lo que perdimos, para recuperarlo.- sonrío Death Mask.  
-No. Para revivir todos nuestros recuerdos y hacer realidad lo que pensé que haríamos al reencontrarnos.- contestó Afrodita haciendo a Death Mask sonreír.  
-Por mi hermano y los niños.- dijo Shion apegándose más a su hermano.  
-Por mi familia…Ojalá Kiki esté bien.- dijo Moo.  
-Por los demás que van a morir…supongo.- dijo Aldebarán con una risa.

La vista de todos se vio bloqueada por el destello de los ataques combinados.

-¿Ahora sí?- preguntó Minos .  
-Sí…vámonos.- respondieron ambos.

…

 _-¡Papá!- gritó Kiki abrazando a Moo mientras este le respondía con muchos besos y mimos.  
-¡Afrodita, Padre!- Shun corrió a recibirlos con un gran abrazo, seguido de June que les miró molesta pero les abrazó con dulzura y cariño.  
-Creí que ya no me llamarías así.- comentó Albiore. Shun solo se acurrucó más entre sus brazos._

 _Dhoko, Moo, Shion y Death Mask recibieron un sermón ejemplar de parte de Shiryu y Sunrei._

 _Aldebarán apreciaba como todos se reunían y sonreía al sentirse rodeado de una familia._

 _-Me alegra que estés bien.- dijo Aiacos viendo a Saori junto a Seiya a punto de besarse.  
-Gracias.- dijo la pelilila molesta por la inoportuno que había sido._

 _-Me encanta el sol.- dijo la rubia.  
-Siempre te ha gustado.- dijo Ikki riendo antes de darle un beso.  
-Bien, ya estamos muertos y ya todo muy bonito aquí en Yomi…pero ¿Y mi hermana?- preguntó Seiya.  
-Si no está aquí, no está muerta.- respondió Pandora.  
-Pero mi padre y mis hermanos…- Ikki fue interrumpido por la pelimorada.  
-Están en Yomi, pero en otro lado. Aquí estamos…quienes más parecemos una familia.-_

 _Todos intercambiaron miradas y asintieron con una sonrisa._

 _-¿Saben?- Minos llamó la atención de todos con un tono calmado. –La vida es muy bella, por eso el alma siempre vive y necesita de luz para vivir, porque toda flor bella crece con la luz y aquellas que crecen en oscuridad, lastiman y pocos las ven. La vida es bella y por eso la muerte es solo para el cuerpo, ¡vivan la vida después de la muerte! Porque es la más bella porque es eterna y sin problemas, llena de alegrías y la luz que viene más allá de la del sol…La luz del espíritu de cada uno.-_

 _Fin_

 _ **Notas: ¿Yaoi subliminal? No, para nada.**_ **Me agarra feo con los muñecos, señores, muy feo.**

 _ ***El niño hace referencia a Shun, como cuando en el anime llega a la isla de Andrómeda y extraña a su hermano, buscando ser como él.  
**¿Recuerdan cuando Shiryu está en el inframundo? Pues algo así.  
***En el anime y en el manga Seiya tiene muchos bueno recuerdos del Patriarca, por eso el niño representa a Seiya en sus días en Grecia.  
****Hago referencia a Mei, el discípulo de Cáncer en un spin-Off de Saint Seiya, en donde este chico decide seguir el destino de todos sus hermanos al convertirse en caballero y renunciar a toda la fortuna de los Kido.  
*****En The Lost Canvas Aldebarán tiene una bonita relación con los niños, por eso me pareció bonito utilizar eso aquí.  
********_ **Yo creo que Afrodita tiene un gran sentido de la amistad, por eso creí que ese es de sus peores miedos.**

 **La vida es bella, amigos, la vida es bella porque todo sentimiento es bello y la vida está colmada de ellos y muchas otras cosas que no tienen una palabra que las defina. No importa qué, la vida es bella…Y la que le sigue a la que viven es aún más bella si llega cuando tiene que llegar.**

 **Terminamos este fic juntos y mil gracias a todos los que lo han leído, a los que omentaron y a los que no. Un millón de gracias más y hasta la próxima!**


End file.
